Dans les yeux du chat
by Louise Malone
Summary: Un trio qui cambriole pour récupérer ce qui lui appartient de droit, un écrivain malade, un vol dans une maison vide. Vide? Panic room, cat's eyes et plus encore, le tout à déguster sans modération!
1. cat's eyes

**_Ndla: Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Je vous donne deux indices: mes sources d'inspiration sont le film Panic Room (avec Jodie Foster et Kristen Stewart) et le dessin animés des années 80 « Cat's eyes ». Vous voulez lire ce qu'un mélange des deux peut donner? Alors restez avec moi!_**

**_Bella PDV_**

Je referme mon ordinateur et me concentre.

Je connais les plans de la maison par cœur. Elle est vide. Les propriétaires n'y viennent que pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année, et un mois en été, parfois une semaine au printemps mais là on est le 24 février, donc il n'y a personne. Pour plus de sureté Rose et Alice y sont allées ce matin, « déguisées » en Témoins de Jéhovah et la maison est bel et bien vide.

Nous touchons bientôt au but.

Je dois restée concentrée, ne pas penser à autre chose que la mission de ce soir.

Alice entre dans ma chambre et je lui souris.

Elle a déjà revêtu une jolie jupe courte et fleurie, dans les verts, et un caraco blanc, avec un veste en jean.

Elle aussi est en mission ce soir, même si elle est d'une toute autre sorte.

Alice s'accroupit à mes côtés:

« Tu connais les plans? »

« Par cœur »

« Le code de sécurité? »

« 13050904 » **_(ndla: les dates d'anniversaires de Pattinson et Stewart)_**

« Ton téléphone?

« Chargé à bloc. Et j'ai deux batteries et un téléphone de rechange »

Ce sont les détails qui peuvent nous faire rater une mission.

Une seule fois il y a faillit avoir un problème, quand la lampe torche de Rosalie a flanché, et qu'elle a du sortir du Hard Rock Café de New York à tâtons.

Elle a eu très peur et depuis nous avons encore renforcé nos préparatifs.

Alice continue son interrogatoire:

« Lampe? »

« Frontale et classique, toutes les deux en parfait état de marche »

« Faux papiers d'identité? »

« Oui »

« L'arme? »

« Oui, nettoyée, chargée, cran de sureté, fixée à ma cheville »

« Rations de survie? »

« Oui »

« Eau? »

« Oui »

« Sacs et produits d'hygiène? »

« Oui »

Ne pas laisser de traces. Aucune. Jamais. On ne se sert pas des toilettes, on ne touche à rien sans gants.

Nous sommes des fantômes.

Nous ne volons que ce que nous sommes venues récupérer et qui nous appartient, en réalité.

Nous avons déjà procédé à 6 récupérations. En comptant celle de ce soir, il nous en reste 3 à faire.

Chaque fois que nous le pouvons nous évitons de forcer les portes, de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Mais nous avons déjà du casser ou forcer des vitrines. Ce que nous récupérons est précieux, mais plus pour nous que pour ceux qui les ont en leur possessions, et jusqu'à maintenant nous avons trouvé les CD sans trop de problème.

Une seule fois Alice a cherché plus de 4 heures, mais elle finit par trouver. Je suis persuadée que certains collectionneurs ne se seraient même pas aperçus de la disparition des CD si le 3° collectionneur n'avait pas porté plainte et médiatisé l'affaire. Du coup les 2 autres ont vérifié et se sont aperçu du vol. Du coup, le voleur est recherché. Et activement, parce que le 4° collectionneur était un juge fédéral.

Je souris à mon amie.

Elle me presse la main et je m'habille.

Une combinaison noire, collante, en tissu stretch. Des chaussettes noires aussi.

Par-dessus j'enfile un jean et un pull à col roulé noir. Mes bottes noires.

Je me coiffe en chignon.

Dans mon sac à dos, avec tout mon équipement, je rajoute ma cagoule et mes ballerines de cuir à semelles anti dérapantes.

Je me regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain et me passe un peu de brillant à lèvres.

Alice se parfume et m'asperge moi aussi, puis nous descendons, main dans la main.

Je respire un grand coup et nous rentrons dans la boutique.

Officiellement, Alice, Rosalie et moi tenons un salon de thé, le « cat's eyes ».

Nous vivons au dessus , dans un appartement « de fonction ».

Ca roule. La couverture idéale. On en vit sans problème.

Je rencontre le regard de Rose, qui est derrière le comptoir.

Il y a quelques personnes dans la salle, et Jasper au comptoir, en train de discuter avec Rose.

Il aperçoit Alice et ses yeux s'illuminent.

Elle s'avance vers lui, il se lève et l'enlace. Ils s'embrassent et Rosalie et moi les sifflons.

Ils s'interrompent en riant et Jasper, tout en regardant sa petite amie avec passion l'interroge:

« Alors, où m'amènes-tu? »

« Surprise jusqu'au bout mon cher! »

Ils nous saluent et s'en vont, la main de Jasper entourant possessivement la taille d'Alice.

Rosalie et moi échangeons un regard. Je suis la première à parler:

« Elle est amoureuse de lui »

« Je sais bien! »

« Il va bien falloir qu'elle l'admette un jour »

« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle ne nous mettra pas en danger, au contraire, tu le sais »

Je hoche la tête.

Je suis déjà en mission, dans ma tête. Je commence à faire le vide.

Rosalie m'embrasse et me rappelle:

« Tu as 24 heures chérie, après je rapplique! »

« Oui maman »

Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux et elle me serre les mains:

« Sois prudente »

« Comme toujours! »

Je quitte notre petit salon de thé et je monte en voiture. Berline, noire, de taille moyenne.

Je roule un moment, sors de Seattle et m'engage sur une départementale.

Au bout de 15 kilomètres je m'engage sur un petit chemin désert que j'ai repéré à l'avance, je me gare, sors de la voiture et change les plaques d'immatriculation.

Puis je repars, en direction de Forks **_(ndla: en réalité il y a quatre heures de route entre Seattle et Forks mais pour les besoins de cette fic je ramène la durée du trajet à environ une heure)._**

Tout en roulant je mets la musique. Du classique, pour me détendre tout en favorisant la concentration.

Je me remémore les informations sur la cible.

Cette maison est celle de la famille Cullen.

Qui comporte en premier lieu Carlisle Cullen. Agé de 59 ans, il est chirurgien et assiste en ce moment même à un colloque à Philadelphie.

Il y a aussi Emmett Cullen. Le fils ainé, âgé de 32 ans. Footballeur professionnel. **_(ndla: football américain, bien entendu)_**. Il se rend peu à la maison de campagne de Forks. La dernière fois, c'était il y a plus d'un an, parce qu'il est souvent en déplacement avec son équipe. Célibataire, mais très convoité. Il est grand et costaud, je n'aimerais pas tomber sur lui.

Le deuxième et dernier enfant s'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen a 30 ans et il est écrivain. Selon les informations que j'ai pu recueillir, il a divorcé de Tanya Denali il y a deux mois, un divorce exprès après un mariage exprès: ils n'étaient mariés que depuis trois mois. Elle s'est remariée avant-hier, à un certain James Hunter, qui était le meilleur ami d'Edward Cullen.

Le pauvre n'a pas été gâté ces derniers temps.

J'ai vu des photos de lui, sur son facebook et il est sacrément beau. Je me demande bien pourquoi cette Tanya l'a quitté pour un autre, il doit avoir un énorme défaut caché.

La collectionneuse, dans cette famille, c'est la mère.

Esmée Cullen, 57 ans, est décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle collectionne des CD et disques rares, mais aussi des livres anciens et d'autres œuvres d'art, pourvu qu'elles soient dédicacées.

Toutes ses collections sont dans sa maison de campagne, à Forks.

Je respire profondément en voyant le panneau.

Je me gare à proximité, retire mon pull, mon jean et remplace mes bottes par mes balerines de cambrioleuse. J'enfile la cagoule et je camoufle ma voiture avec des branches d'arbre, avant de terminer les 500 derniers mètres à pied.

La maison est plongée dans le noir. Je souris toute seule et envoie un texto à Rosalie, comme convenu:

« Bonne nuit je vais me coucher »

C'est le code. Elle me répond aussitôt:

« Fais de beaux rêves »

C'est aussi un code: le compte à rebours a commencé. J'ai 24 heures pour la recontacter, après quoi elle viendra me chercher.

Je sors tranquillement mon matériel et neutralise l'alarme. Facile. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sans un bruit sous mes doigts experts, après que je l'ai forcée sans l'endommager. Je rentre dans la maison.

Je souris sous ma cagoule.

Je n'ai plus peur.

Je veux juste mon CD.

**_Ndla: Bien entendu vous n'avez pas encore tous les éléments. Mais ça va venir. Des théories sur ce qui va se passer ensuite?!_**


	2. panic room

_**Ndla: voici la suite, avec un PDV d'Edward.**_

_**IMPORTANT: la quiche en informatique que je suis voudrait un renseignement: j'écris sur un PC, avec windows (live, je crois) et j'écris sous le traitement de texte Works. Comment puis-je transférer mes écrits pour les envoyer à quelqu'un en pdf?**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Sincèrement je viens de passer la pire année de ma vie.

Cela fait un an que je n'ai pas écrit une seule ligne. Rien du tout, nada.

Syndrome de la feuille blanche, il parait que ça s'appelle.

Et bien c'est l'horreur.

J'ai déjà quatre livres publiés (avec un succès auxquels je ne m'attendais pas) à mon actif, et des idées pour un cinquième mais rien à faire, ça ne vient pas.

Ca ne vient plus.

Ceci dit, contrairement à certains écrivains, moi, je sais pourquoi…

J'ai rencontré Tanya Denali à un vernissage il y a neuf mois. Elle s'est jetée sur moi. J'ai rapidement comprit que ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ma célébrité, bien que relative, mon argent et éventuellement mon physique.

Mais comme Tanya est belle et qu'elle était chaude comme de la braise au lit, j'ai décidé que je me moquais de ses raisons et que j'allais passer du bon temps.

Trois mois plus tard elle m'a convaincu d'aller passer une semaine à Las Vegas.

Deux jours après notre arrivée dans la ville du jeu, je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois atroce.

Et une bague au doigt. Nous nous étions mariés durant la nuit, et rien ne m'empêchera de penser qu'elle avait tout manigancé. Mais j'avais 30 ans depuis peu et j'ai décidé de donner une chance à ce mariage. Peine perdue, Tan est partie après seulement trois mois de mariage. Avec James, et c'est-ce qui m'a fait le plus mal. Je considérais James comme mon meilleur ami et visiblement je me suis trompé.

J'ai tout de suite demandé le divorce et comme Tanya était partie je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tiré, bien que j'ai du lui signer un gros chèque quand même.

Pour me changer les idées mes parents et mon frère m'ont amené au ski.

A Aspen, comme d'habitude. J'ai vraiment essayé de jouer le jeu et de sortir de ma coquille, comme disait ma mère; de m'aérer, comme disait mon père; de chercher une fille à baiser, comme disait mon frère. Sauf que j'y suis tombé malade. Au début je pensais que c'était juste un gros froid, et je ne laissais pas mon père m'ausculter, et puis quand j'ai commencé à ne plus pouvoir respirer il était un peu tard, et mon père a diagnostiqué une double pneumonie.

Cela fait un mois et 3 cures d'antibiotiques et je commence tout juste à aller mieux.

Ma mère a été aux petits soins, ce qui m'a bien arrangé au début, mais là ça commence à me peser, je suis encore fatigué et essoufflé, mais je suis capable de me réchauffer un bol de soupe et même de faire cuire des pâtes.

Je veux écrire. J'en ai besoin physiquement. Pour cela je dois me concentrer, et le faire à Seattle est désormais difficile. Parce que mon appartement me rappelle trop Tanya, et que ma mère débarque au moins deux fois par jour, inquiète et toujours prompte à me prendre la température.(_**ndla: thermomètre dans l'oreille, hein, je n'humilierais pas Edward à ce point-là quand même!)**_

Alors ce matin j'ai fait un sac avec le strict nécessaire et juste après le repas de midi (reste de quiche au saumon et aux poireaux, avec du risotto, le tout bien entendu fourni par ma mère), j'ai attendu l'arrivée de Maria, la femme de ménage pour lui expliquer que j'allais chez un ami quelques jours. Maria, MA femme de ménage, que ma mère appelle systématiquement après qu'elle ait nettoyé chez moi pour avoir de mes nouvelles … Je le sais parce que Maria m'en a parlé, avec son accent mexicain à couper au couteau:

« Monsieur Edward, votre maman est inquiète pour vous, elle appelle moi tous les jours que je viens travailler ici, il faut manger bien pour guérir beaucoup, hein? Votre maman a raison Monsieur Edward, je vais être obligée de lui dire que j'ai trouvé votre viande presque entière dans la poubelle, ce n'est pas bien Monsieur Edward, de jeter alors qu'il y a des enfants qui ont faim, et je vous parle comme je fais avec mon fils, si vous continuez je vais vous tirer les oreilles! »

Au secours.

Si vous voyez un gars, en bas de jogging et pantoufles, une écharpe autour du cou, pâle et l'air traqué , aller jeter ses poubelles dans le container des voisins, dans un quartier chic de Seattle, ne cherchez pas, c'est moi.

J'ai bien essayé d'amadouer Maria, en la prenant par les sentiments, c'est-à-dire en couvrant son petit fils (Maria est grand-mère depuis 1 mois) de compliments et de babioles, mais comme ma mère , qui est décoratrice d'intérieur, teste, entre autre, des tas de jouets ou objets de déco pour enfants _**(ndla: pour info des fournisseurs envoient gratuitement à Esmée des objets pour se faire connaitre auprès d'elle et qu'elle parle d'eux ou se serve de leurs produits, c'est une pratique courante), **_elle les donne à Maria pour le petit Diego, elle a forcément une longueur d'avance. D'ailleurs, c'est après avoir songé à écrire un livre pour enfant et le dédicacer à Diego, histoire d'avoir la paix, que j'ai prit ma décision.

C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé à Forks, à 17 heures.

Bien plus fatigué par la conduite que je ne l'aurais pensé.

J'ai regardé mon téléphone, qui était plein de messages de ma mère. Maria a bien fait son boulot, ma mère a commencé à essayer de m'appeler exactement une minute après que Maria ait quitté mon appartement…

Je lis les SMS:

« Tu vas où Edward? Quel ami? Je suis inquiète, tu es encore fragile! »

Il y en a plusieurs comme ça.

Je soupire, me cale sur le canapé et appelle ma mère.

« M'man, c'est moi. NE CRIE PAS BON SANG! Je suis à Forks. »

« A FORKS! Mais la maison doit être glacée et »

« Maman je suis grand, j'ai 30 ans, j'ai allumé le chauffage et je vais prendre une douche chaude et avant que tu me le demandes OUI j'ai amené le Tupperware de soupe que tu m'as donné hier, je vais en manger un grand bol ce soir; Avec des croutons. »

« Mais Edward quelle mouche t'a piqué? Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te voir aussi facilement qu'à Seattle! »

Oui, c'est un peu le but, tu vois…

Evidemment je ne lui avoue pas ça. J'adore ma mère. Et avec un peu de chance un de ces jours Emmett va se faire mal sur un terrain de foot et elle m'oubliera un peu.

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul , pour me concentrer. J'ai envie d'écrire… »

Un silence. Ma mère reprend espoir, je le sais, je le sens.

« Je vois. Ecoute moi bien trésor, je veux que tu m'appelles matin et soir, d'accord? Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'appellerai moi-même, d'accord? »

« Ecoute , je vais aller me coucher, et je compte me lever demain matin très tôt pour écrire, je ne veux pas devoir m'interrompre, tu sais que c'est le matin que je travaille le mieux, alors disons que je t'appelle MOI demain soir, vers 20 heures, d'accord? »

« Très bien. Je note. Porte toi bien mon chéri, et si tu as un problème, appelle TOUT DE SUITE!

« Oui chef! »

Je réussis à m'en dépêtrer et la première chose que je fais c'est de vider l'intégralité de cette satanée soupe dans l'évier. Je n'en peux plus de la soupe, un mois que ma mère m'en fait ingurgiter deux fois par jour…

Je fouille dans les placards pour me trouver de quoi manger et je monte directement à l' étage.

J'y ai ma chambre, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas cette pièce que je vais occuper ces jours-ci.

Je vais prendre la chambre de mes parents. C'est une pièce immense, avec une partie installée en bureau, et séparée du lit par une rayonnage d'étagères remplies de livres, bibelots et autres collections de ma mère.

Il y a un grand bureau et 2 ordinateurs, une baie vitrée qui donne sur une terrasse, qui donne elle-même sur le jardin.

La salle de bain est attenante.

Je pose mon sac sur le lit et regarde autour de moi. Je suis épuisé, mais satisfait. Je n'ai jamais amené Tanya ici. Jamais. Cet endroit est pur.

Je file prendre une douche et enfile un bas de jogging gris clair, un tee shirt bleu marine et un pull gris foncé.

Je m'installe sur le fauteuil du bureau et décapsule ma bière, ouvre le paquet de chips. Voilà qui remplace avantageusement la soupe!

Je bois lentement, savourant le gout amer.

Mon regard tombe sur la porte tout au bout de la chambre, juste à côté de la grande armoire.

Elle ressemble à une porte de coffre fort. Ce qu'elle est, d'ailleurs. C'est une pièce de sécurité. Blindée, insonorisée, et tout.

L'ancien proprio devait être un peu parano, quand même.

Je me lève et tourne la grosse poignée.

Je suis déjà entré dans cette pièce quand mes parents ont acheté la maison mais je ne m'en souviens pas bien.

C'est plus grand que dans mes souvenirs. Il y a une grande pièce principale qui doit faire 15 mètres carrés, avec un canapé lit, une table basse, et une petite cuisine intégrée, et juste à côté une minuscule salle de bain, mais fonctionnelle, avec douche, toilettes et lavabos. Pas de fenêtres, forcément, mais ce serait relativement agréable, sans compter le désordre.

Ma mère, qui fréquente assidument les brocantes de luxe et autres salles des ventes a pour habitude d'entreposer ces trouvailles dans cette pièce avant de les nettoyer, les remettre en état et soit le garder, soir les donner, soit les revendre.

Un grand nombre de mes propres meubles est arrivé dans mon appartement par ce moyen.

Il y a là un grand berceau en bois visiblement très ancien, plusieurs poupées de porcelaine en plus ou moins bon état, 3 ou 4 caisses pleines de disques, livres, photos et CD. Ma mère collectionne ce genre d'objets uniquement s'ils sont dédicacés. Une marotte inoffensive, qui s'est révélée juteuse quand elle a acheté un lot de disques des années 60 et qu'elle en a trouvé un dédicacé de la main de Sinatra. Elle l'a revendu pour plus de 50000 dollars à un passionné.

Il y a aussi une petite table basse en bois massif, sculptée, dont le plateau est un jeu d'échec directement intégré à la table.

Ca me plait beaucoup. Je la sors de la pièce, je demanderai à ma mère de me la remettre en état, elle ira très bien dans mon séjour.

Il y a aussi des étagères d'angle en er forgé qui me plaisent bien, et tout d'un coup je reconnais une commode, qui est juste à côté de la porte. C'est ma commode! Celle qui était dans ma chambre quand j'étais enfant.

Je l'aimais bien. Je la caresse du bout du doigt, plein de nostalgie . Je la sors aussi de la pièce, j'ai envie de la récupérer. Elle n'a pas de valeur particulière, mais c'est sentimental.

Je termine ma bière et mes chips, les muscles douloureux.

Je retire le grand drap blanc qui recouvre le lit et me glisse sous la couette.

Demain est un autre jour.

Je suis vraiment fatigué et je me laisse glisser dans le sommeil, enfin détendu. Je dors un moment, d'un sommeil encore dépourvu de rêve.

Je suis réveillé par je ne sais quoi. Un vague sentiment de panique s'empare de moi.

Je ne bouge pas, je n'allume pas mais j'ouvre tout grand les yeux, à l'affut de ce qui pourrait justifier mon réveil.

Je vois alors une faible lueur, qui ressemble à celle d 'une lampe torche. Elle provient du couloir mais on dirait qu'elle vient vers moi.

La terreur s'empare de moi d'un seul coup.


	3. piège

_**Ndla: Au moment où Edward se réveille, Bella fouille la maison depuis un long moment déjà; au moins 1 heure. Elle est silencieuse, très pro. Et elle n'a pas vu la voiture d'Edward, qui est dans le garage.**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Je me lève, parfaitement conscient de la situation. Je suis malade, affaibli, seul et en train d'être cambriolé…

Je tache de ne pas faire de bruit, mais la pièce est sombre et je suis obligé de tâtonner.

La pièce de sécurité.

C'est ma seule issue. Il y a eu des home jacking dans la région, l'an dernier, et je sais qu'un couple a été frappé pour donner les codes des cartes bleues et ils ont passé des heures saucissonnés avant qu'on ne les trouve.

Je n'ai aucune envie que ça m'arrive.

Je ne vois plus la lueur, sans doute que le voleur ne s'est pas aperçu de ma présence et est allé plus loin.

Je réussis à trouver la porte de la pièce de sécurité que j'avais fort heureusement laissée ouverte hier soir, je m'y engouffre et claque la porte derrière moi, haletant.

Deux choses se produisent alors presque simultanément: une lumière m'aveugle et je ressens une violente brulure au visage. Je me mets à hurler.

_**Bella PDV**_

Alerte rouge. ALERTE ROUGE!

Il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce! Un homme, d'après les cris qu'il pousse. Je l'ai aspergé de bombe au poivre, il en a pour un moment avant d'y voir quelque chose.

J'ai donc le temps de me tirer d'ici vite fait. Je n'ai pas le CD, mais tant pis. Je me précipite vers la porte et retiens un cri de rage: il n'y a pas de poignée, i la place un boitier avec un digicode.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure et je tache de me calmer , ce qui n'est pas facile avec l'autre qui hurle derrière moi.

Je me reprends et passe en mode combative.

Il ne peut pas voir grand-chose dans l'état qu'il est et de toutes façons je porte une cagoule.

Alors j'éclaire. Et j'attrape mon arme, fixée contre ma cheville.

Je me retourne vers le gars.

Il est appuyé contre le mur, penché en avant et il gémit en se frottant les yeux.

Il porte un bas de jogging et un pull, il est pieds nus et il est grand et costaud.

« Le code, donne moi le code! »

Il ne répond pas, continuant à pleurer en se frottant les yeux.

Je laisse passer un peu de temps. Il est visiblement hors d'état de nuire et il a trop mal pour m'être utile.

Je le surveille tout en regardant autour de moi.

C'est une drôle de pièce. Tout à l'heure, en entrant dans la grande chambre, après avoir fouillé partout en bas sans rien trouver, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un débarras mais c'est visiblement bien plus que ça.

Il y a de tout même un vieux berceau de bébé et des poupées anciennes, et tout un tas de bazard, y comprit une cuisine encastrée.

Je regarde à nouveau le gars qui ne crie plus et essaye de garder les yeux ouverts.

Je vois mieux son visage et je le reconnais, grâce aux photos que j'ai vue de lui sur son facebook.

C'est Edward Cullen.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!

Bon sang, c'est celui que sa femme a quitté pour son meilleur ami. Et à présent, moi. Il traverse pas une super période lui.

Mais mon cas est pire, alors je m'approche de lui et lui pointe mon arme sous le nez. Il grogne et lève les mains, visiblement mort de trouille.

« Donne moi le code »

Il plisse les yeux, son visage reflétant une panique croissante.

_**Edward PDV**_

C'est une femme. Je le comprends à sa voix. Elle est petite, bien plus petite que moi, mais elle est vêtue de noir et porte une cagoule.

Et surtout, elle pointe un pistolet sur moi.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

Mes genoux se dérobent et je me laisse glisser contre le mur, les mains en l'air. _**(ndla: Edward n'est pas un gros peureux, il a au contraire une réaction tout à fait normale, en tous cas, moi, si on me pointait un flingue sous le nez je réagirais comme ça!)**_

Elle m'a posé une question et je me concentre. Ne pas la contrarier. Surtout pas ça…

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« LE CODE! »

« Quel code? »

« Le code pour ouvrir la porte »

La panique monte d'un cran alors que je n'aurais pas cru que ça puisse être possible:

« Oh merde…OH NON! »

« QUOI?! »

Je me sens perdre pied:

« Quand ils ont acheté la maison, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle a écrit le code sur un bout de papier qu'elle a mit dans le premier tiroir de la commode près de la porte »

Elle se retourne, cherche sans doute du regard puis me fixe à nouveau:

« Quelle commode?! »

« Je l'ai sortie hier soir…Je voulais la récupérer »

« TU ES ENTRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE T'AS PAS LE CODE?! »

« je suis désolé, non je l'ai pas… »

Evidemment je ne peux pas voir son visage mais il est évident qu'elle est en fureur…

J'ai peur, vraiment peur qu'elle me tire dessus. Je tente de la raisonner:

« Ecoute, si tu me tues tu es coincée ici et »

« On va venir me chercher…Je vais appeler quelqu'un »

Elle ouvre son sac à dos et en sort un téléphone portable. Mais elle crie aussitôt:

« Ca passe pas! Il n'y a pas de réseaux! »

Je me risque:

« Je pense que la maison a été construite avant l'invention des téléphones portables »

Elle reprend visiblement le contrôle d'elle-même:

« Il y a un téléphone dans cette pièce? »

« Non »

« J'ai 24 heures pour reprendre contact avec mon associée, si je ne le fais pas elle viendra ici me récupérer. Elle finira bien par ouvrir cette foutue porte… »

Je ne lui dis pas que ma mère débarquera elle aussi si elle ne réussit pas à me joindre…

Je la regarde. Elle est petite, très menue. On dirait une adolescente. Mais bien que je ne vois pas son visage je sais qu'elle n'en est pas une: sa voix est grave, ferme, c'est une voix adulte. Une voix de femme.

Sa voix est contenue, son attitude ne démontre pas une panique hors de contrôle. Ca me rassure un peu. Elle a l'air d'être une pro. Et les pros ne tuent pas les gens parce qu'ils paniquent…

Je suis assis dos au mur et je fais tout pour calmer ma respiration. Ne pas paniquer moi-même, instaurer un dialogue, essayer de l'amener à avoir de l'empathie pour moi…

Tout d'un coup, tout ce qui m'est arrivé de moche au cours de l'année écoulée m'apparait sans importance…

Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Son arme toujours dans la main mais tournée vers le bas; je respire un peu mieux.

Un tout petit peu mieux.

_**Bella PDV**_

Putain de merde.

J'arrive pas à y croire. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça? La maison était vide le matin, et il a débarqué entre le passage de Rose et Alice et le mien?! C'est lui ou moi qui n'a pas de bol?

Il est toujours à la même place, crevant visiblement de trouille, bien qu'il soit également évident qu'il tente de se contenir.

Il est assis par terre, dos au mur, les mains sur la tête. Ca va être long, 24 heures…

Et Rose va mettre du temps à ouvrir cette porte, c'est sur. Mais elle trouvera. C'est sur aussi. Rose ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Jamais.

Il fait chaud dans cette pièce. Vraiment très chaud.

De là où je suis assise je vois des packs d'eau, de la nourriture. On ne va pas mourir de faim ou de soif, c'est déjà ça.

Je regarde de nouveau Edward Cullen. Il se tient tranquille, essayant visiblement de se faire le plus petit possible, ce qui n'est pas facile, vu que j'estime sa taille, à vue de nez, entre 1m85 et 1m90.

« C'est quoi cette pièce? »

Il cligne des yeux et me regarde, effrayé:

« A la base c'était une pièce de sécurité, où se réfugier en cas de bombardement ou d'attaque. Mais ma mère l'utilise comme débarras, pour ses dernières trouvailles. Elle adore les brocantes et »

Sa voix se brise. Je sens la traqueuse en moi reprendre le dessus. Mon CD…

Je cherche du regard.

Et là, il y a une caisse remplie de livres, disques, CD…

On ne sait jamais. Je m'apprête à fouiller dedans quand le gars me demande:

« Je peux aller à la salle de bain? »

« Pour quoi faire? »

« Ben… »

« Je te préviens, ne joue pas au malin, j'ai une arme et je sais m'en servir, d'accord? »

« Je sais »

Il disparait dans la petite pièce.

Je farfouille dans la caisse et tout au fond, je trouve le CD.

« A mon ange, mon amour, ma fille chérie » Et la signature de ma mère.

Il ressort , plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Je m'empresse de mettre le CD dans mon sac à dos et il reste là, les bras ballants.

« Je peux prendre une bouteille d'eau? »

« Ouais »

Il boit longuement puis me fixe:

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais? »

« Oui »

« Tu venais juste pour un CD? »

« Ta gueule »

Il se laisse retomber à l'endroit où il était.

« C'est bon, je dirai rien »

Je relève la tête et le fixe. Ses yeux sont d'un vert extraordinaire. Limpides. En partie, sans doute, parce qu'il a pleuré à cause de la bombe au poivre, mais hors du commun quand même.

Je secoue la tête.

Je ne dois pas me laisser troubler. Je peux encore sauver la situation, et je vais le faire.


	4. enfermés

_**Edward PDV**_

Le silence est étouffant, et je me sens de plus en plus mal. J'ai froid, vraiment très froid, et je sais que je recommence à avoir de la fièvre.

Elle me surveille, toujours assise sur le canapé, et moi par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Je secoue la tête:

« Rien… »

« Tu trembles! Je vais pas te tuer, ne t'en fais pas, on va juste attendre que mon associée vienne me chercher! »

Je fais oui de la tête mais je me sens vraiment très mal et je m'allonge par terre:

« HEY! Mais qu'est que tu as? »

« Je suis malade…J'ai eu une pneumonie et là je me sens mal… »

Elle s'avance et je sens qu'elle me dévisage, j'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne vois que son regard, qui a la couleur du chocolat.

Ses yeux paraissent inquiets.

« Tu as des médicaments? »

« Pas ici »

Elle furète un peu dans la pièce et se tourne à nouveau vers moi:

« Il n'y a rien. Mais je peux te dépanner d'un peu de paracétamol. Et tu dois t'hydrater! »

Je fais oui de la tête.

Elle me tend une bouteille d'eau et je la regarde chercher dans son sac une boite de paracétamol. J'aperçois le CD qu'elle a prit dans la caisse de ma mère. Elle me donne un comprimé et la fièvre m'enhardit sans doute:

« Pourquoi t'as prit ce CD? »

Elle ne me répond pas.

J'insiste, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas:

« Pourquoi? Il a de la valeur? »

« Tais toi. Vraiment. Moins tu en sais, mieux tu te portes, d'accord? »

Je fais oui de la tête.

Elle se lève et m'indique le canapé de sa main toujours gantée de noir:

« Allonge toi, t'as vraiment une sale mine »

Je m'exécute, tandis qu'elle se perche sur un fauteuil en osier pas loin de moi.

On garde le silence un moment puis elle se lève et commence à fouiller dans les provisions:

« Tu cherches quoi? »

« Du café »

Elle trouve du café soluble mais se met à râler:

« Il est périmé depuis 12 ans! »

« Tu es accro au café? »

« Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas m'endormir »

« Bah dors si tu es fatiguée, on en a pour un moment! »

Elle ne répond pas mais même avec sa cagoule je la vois lever les yeux au ciel.

Je percute:

« Oh…Je vois, ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas de t'attaquer dans ton sommeil, je suis trop malade pour ça, et puis je ferai quoi quand ton associée arrivera? »

« Tu parles tout le temps comme ça? »

« Non. Je passe mes journées seul avec mon chat, habituellement. Remarque, maintenant que tu le dis , c'est vrai que je lui parle souvent…En fait, c'est le stress qui me fait parler je pense »

« C'est bien ma vaine! »

Elle s'agite et je la regarde prendre une bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos, elle doit soulever sa cagoule pour boire, ce qui me permet de voir à quel point elle transpire, bien que je ne distingue que son menton et sa bouche.

Pour ma part, je frissonne.

« Tu as froid? »

Son ton est incrédule.

« Oui, je suis glacé »

Elle se lève et me couvre avec une espèce de courtepointe en patchwork qui sent la poussière. Ma mère dirait tout de suite de quand elle date, et quel type de matelassage il s'agit, mais moi tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle me réchauffe un peu.

Je ferme les yeux et je dois m'assoupir un moment. En tous cas je me réveille en entendant du bruit dans la salle de bain.

Quelqu'un gémit et je repousse la couverture pour me lever et aller voir.

C'est « elle« , bien sûr.

Elle a retiré sa cagoule, elle a la tête dans le lavabo et elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage.

« Ca va? »

Elle n'a pas du m'entendre arriver, et elle sursaute violement, se cognant la tête contre le robinet.

« DEGAGE! »

« Tu 'es fait mal, tu saignes! »

« Oh c'est pas vrai! Putain de merde! »

J'ouvre le placard, en sort une serviette de toilette que je pose sur sa tête.

Et j'essaye de la calmer:

« Ecoute, tu m'as pas fait de mal, je connais pas ton nom, tu as juste prit un vieux CD, je vais pas porter plainte ni rien, d'accord ? Alors calme toi et viens t'asseoir! »

Elle me suit et elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

Je ne la vois toujours pas parce qu'elle a la serviette sur la tête.

« Ca fait mal? »

« Je survivrai. Mais bon sang comment ça se fait qu'il fasse aussi chaud dans cette pièce? »

« Ben quand je suis arrivé en fin d'après-midi la maison était glaciale et comme je suis encore malade j'ai mit la chaudière à fond pour que la maison soit chaude demain matin, hors il se trouve que le conduit de cheminée de la chaudière passe juste là, à côté du canapé… »

Le silence s'installe un moment encore. Puis elle le rompt:

«Tu me promets que tu me dénonceras pas? Je vais même te filer du fric pour te dédommager pour le CD, d'accord? Il n'a pas de valeur marchande, de toutes façons… »

« Laisse tomber le fric. Tu sais, je suis écrivain et cette petite mésaventure va peut-être nourrir mon inspiration ».

Elle laisse tomber la serviette.

Oh.

Oh…

Elle est très jeune, et très belle.

Ses cheveux, châtains, épais, sans doute très longs, sont attachés en chignon.

Son visage est en frome de cœur, ses yeux sont profonds, hypnotisants. Sa bouche est pleine, d'un rose soutenu. Elle a été blessé en haut du front, du côté droit, et il y a du sang sur sa tempe et sa joue.

Elle est également en sueur, ses joues rougies à cause de la chaleur.

Je ne me rends compte que je la dévore du regard que quand elle me le fait remarquer:

« Hey! Arrêtes de me fixer, tu veux pouvoir faire mon portrait robot plus tard ou quoi?! »

« Non, c'est juste que tu es magnifique… »

Elle rougit violemment, pour le coup.

Elle boit encore et sort de son sac à dos une barre de céréales au chocolat:

« Tu en veux? »

Je fais oui de la tête et elle me la lance, avant d'en sortir une deuxième pour elle.

Nous mangeons en silence puis elle furète à nouveau dans les provisions entassées et pousse finalement un cri de joie:

« Hey! Il y a de quoi faire du chocolat chaud, et ce n'est pas périmé! »

« Cool! »

Elle le prépare rapidement, pendant que je lave deux mugs.

Puis on s'installe et on boit tranquillement.

Sur son mug il y a la statue de la liberté et sur le mien une licorne rose et un arc en ciel.

M'en moque, ça réchauffe, ça me fait du bien!

Ceci dit, le médicament qu'elle m'a donné doit avoir fait effet parce que je me sens mieux, et surtout je n'ai plus froid. Je commence même à avoir chaud, et je retire mon pull; me retrouvant en tee shirt.

Elle a retroussé les manches de sa combinaison, mais il est visible qu'elle a très chaud quand même.

« T'as rien dessous? »

« Si un débardeur »

« Ben retire ton haut! »

Elle hésite puis le fait , laissant le haut de sa combinaison pendre vers le bas.

Mmmhh, je comprends son hésitation: le débardeur est un peu court, très moulant, avec des bretelles spaghettis et un décolleté qui me donne une très belle peux même dire qu'elle porte un soutien gorge en dentelle, d'une belle couleur rouge...

Je me ressaisis avant qu'elle ne s' aperçoive que je la mate sans vergogne et je me racle la gorge.

« Il est quelle heure? »

Elle regarde son téléphone:

« 2 heures et quart »

Bon sang, ça va être long.

« Comment je peux t'appeler? »

Elle fronce les sourcils puis me dit:

« Marie, appelle moi Marie »

« très bien. Moi c'est Edward »

« Je sais. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, la maison devait être vide! »

« Je me suis décidé sur un coup de tête. J'avais envie de calme, de tranquillité, et de ne plus bouffer de la soupe à chaque repas! »

Elle me regarde, interrogative:

« De la soupe? »

« Ouais, depuis que je suis malade ma mère me fait de la soupe tous les jours, j'en peux plus! »

Son visage se crispe et elle se met en colère:

« INGRAT! Tu as une mère qui t'aime et qui prend soin de toi et toi tu te plains? Tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant! »

Je n'en reviens pas:

« Euh oui, bien sur, tu as raison, je voulais plaisanter »

« Ce n'est pas amusant! Tu devrais embrasser ta mère tous les jours, et lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes! »

Elle a raison, bien sur.

« Oui, oui c'est vrai, je le ferai! »

Elle se calme un peu.

« Dis moi, puisque tu m'as tout l'air d'être la voix de la sagesse, tu peux m'aider à me remettre du fait que ma femme m'a quitté pour mon meilleur ami, qu'elle a d'ailleurs épousé avant-hier? »

« Tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, à mon avis! »

« De la chance?! T'as un drôle d'humour dis donc! »

« Bien sur que si. Il valait mieux qu'elle se barre maintenant que dans 5 ans, quand vous auriez eu des enfants qui auraient payé les pots cassés, des gosses que tu aurais revus au compte goutte, et qui aurait été élevés par un autre. Vous vous seriez aussi battus la maison, le chien, la voiture et les petites cuillers. En plus c'est une profiteuse cette fille, je l'ai deviné rien qu'en voyant les photos! »

« T'as vu des photos d'elle? »

« Oui, sur ton facebook. J'ai préparé ma venue. Je sais que tu aimes la glace rhum/raisin, les labradors, que ton chat est un gros matou noir et blanc qui s'appelle Félix, ce qui, soit dit en passant, est tout sauf original,, que tu fréquentes beaucoup le restaurant « La Bella Vita », sur la 55° et que le mois prochain tu vas au concert des Daft Punk à New York **_(ndla: ben quoi, c'est une fic, je fais ce que je veux, et j'ai juste envie de rendre hommage à notre groupe qui réussit à l'étranger!)_ **que tu re-tweettes souvent les tweets du Dalaï Lama et d'Obama, et je pourrais continuer comme ça un long moment… »

Je reste bouche bée puis je râle:

« C'est pas juste, tu sais des tas de trucs sur moi et moi je ne sais rien de toi! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais me lâche une petite info:

« J'ai un chien. »

« Comment il s'appelle? »

« Jake »

« Un petit ami? »

« Non »

Excellente nouvelle.

« J'aime bien cuisiner »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et elle rit.

« Et j'adore lire »

Je ricane:

« Tu serais parfaite si tu ne cambriolais pas ma maison à la recherche d'un CD mystérieux »

Elle souffle, agacée et me provoque:

« J'ai lu tes bouquins. Les 4, en 3 jours, avant de venir ici. Pas mal, bien que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu fais systématiquement des femmes des personnages secondaires et toujours fragiles et délicates »

« Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, tu viens de me montrer une toute autre image de la gente féminine, je ne commettrai plus cette erreur crois-moi! Sinon je suis impressionné tu t'es vraiment préparée avant de venir »

Elle plisse le nez:

« Pas assez on dirait… »

« Ton associée va prendre tout ça comment? »

« Elle fera confiance à mon jugement. Et puis, elle te menacera aussi, pour faire bonne figure »

« Tu passes ta vie à ça? »

« Quoi donc? »

« Cambrioler? »

« Oh non! J'ai une vraie activité professionnelle »

« Oui, donc le vol c'est juste un hobby?! »

Son regard se fait dur quand elle le braque sur moi:

« On récupère ce qu'on nous a prit, c'est tout. Quand on aura tout, on s'arrêtera »

« Ok…Je comprends »

Je retourne à un terrain moins dangereux:

« Ton chien est de quelle race? »

« Un gros chien loup, joueur, un peu tout fou, et très peureux! Il dort avec moi la nuit, je dois lui manquer d'ailleurs… »

« Pareil pour mon chat. Il se la joue indifférent mais quand je rentre il vient se coller à moi »

On se tait un moment puis je lui demande:

« Quand tout ça sera terminé, je pourrai m'en servir comme base à un roman? »

« Bien sur. »

« Je pense que le personnage principal sera une femme, forte et déterminée et je l'appellerai Marie »

Elle rit et me sourit:

« De toutes façons c'est pas mon vrai nom! »

« Je m'en doutais un peu »

« Mais tu sais, si dans ton roman les deux personnages qui se retrouvent enfermés passent leur temps à papoter, qu'il n'ya pas de bagarres ni rien, tu feras pas beaucoup de ventes! »

« J'en rajouterai. Une balle dans l'épaule de l'un ou de l'autre. Du sang, des soins de fortune... Et puis je mettrai du sexe aussi »

Je dis ça en la regardant bien en face. Elle devient rouge vif et plonge le nez dans son mug.

On dirait bien que les rapports de force sont en train de s'inverser.


	5. hors du temps

_**Bella PDV**_

Il me parait dans un drôle d'état.

Tantôt abattu et tremblant, tantôt quasiment euphorique. Ca doit être sa maladie, et aussi la situation.

Je ne me sens moi-même pas particulièrement bien.

L'angoisse monte. J'ai surtout peur de m'endormir. Ou bien que Rose ne nous trouve pas. Mais je me ressaisis. Rose nous trouvera. Elle est futée, intelligente et elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

Il s'est rendormit.

Il est bientôt 6 heures du matin et ça devient dur. J'ai sommeil, mais surtout je me sens oppressée. Cette porte qu'il est impossible d'ouvrir m'obsède.

Je commence à comprendre les prisonniers, ou les otages.

La liberté me parait tellement naturelle que je ne la savoure même pas.

Mais maintenant la peur s'insinue en moi, obsédante, omniprésente, vicieuse.

J'ai commis des erreurs.

Je me suis dévoilée devant lui, bien plus que je n'aurais jamais du le faire. Mais ça ne me fait pas si peur. Je sais instinctivement que je peux avoir confiance en lui.

Il fait une chaleur horrible dans cette pièce.

Je suis en sueur.

Et même lui, pourtant encore malade, s'est découvert dans son sommeil.

Son visage est en sueur.

Je dois lutter.

Ne pas dormir.

J'ai le CD. C'est déjà ça. Rose va être furieuse que j'ai laissé des traces de mon passage. Que je me sois mise dans ce piège. Mais elle comprendra. C'est juste un mauvais concours de circonstances.

Je ne pense que pas qu'Edward Cullen me dénoncera. Il a l'air assez large d'esprit, voire un peu excentrique, surtout pour un écrivain qui passe ses journées avec un chat; peut-être qu'il a simplement besoin d'un peu de piment dans sa vie.

Bon, d'accord, il en a eu une bonne dose ces derniers temps, avec son divorce et sa pneumonie, mais ce genre de choses arrive à pas mal de gens alors que se retrouver enfermé dans une pièce de sécurité avec une cambrioleuse ce n'est pas commun du tout.

Il dort comme un bébé, avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.

Il possède une beauté magnétique, hors du commun. Il est beau endormi, et il l'est encore plus éveillé, quand ses grands yeux verts s'ouvrent tout grand , que ce soit sous le coup de la peur ou de l'étonnement.

Si on s'était rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais sans doute essayé de mieux le connaitre…

Mais bon, il connait seulement « Marie », la vilaine voleuse.

Comme souvent je me demande ce que dirait mon père de tout ça.

Charlie.

Je le vois régulièrement mais jamais il ne se douterait de nos véritables activités .

Mon père est shérif, en plus, et pas loin d'ici puisqu'il exerce et vit à La Push, qui est à 30 minutes de route, environ.

Qui pourrait comprendre que c'est tout ce qui me reste de ma mère, de nos mères à Alice, Rosalie et moi?

Saleté d'avion.

Je dois me secouer.

Sans quoi je vais m'endormir.

Je regarde les poupées dans le berceau ancien.

Je les sors sans bruit, une à une.

Il y en a 8.

Elles ont toutes au moins 100 ans et elles ont un même regard qui se veut sans doute angélique mais qui me parait hagard, ou bien pervers.

Elles portent toutes des vêtements d'époque, des robes de soie, des petits jupons sans doute en organdi, ornés de dentelles, des petits chaussons de taffetas. Beaucoup ont des capelines.

Leurs cheveux sont le plus souvent blonds, mais deux sont brunes.

Toutes ont les yeux bleus.

J'arrange un peu leurs coiffures et leurs habits, puis je les installe en rond dans le berceau. C'est assez apaisant, en fin de compte.

L'un d'entre elles me plait particulièrement.

Elle a deux tresses brunes, son sourire peint laisse apparaitre deux dents que le temps n'a pas complètement effacées. Elle est revêtue d'une robe bleu foncé, avec une capeline en dentelles, qui a du être blanche mais que le temps a jauni.

Je la prend dans mes mains et l'examine attentivement. Cette poupée a du être un jouet de grande valeur. Mon esprit vagabonde: à quelle petite fille riche, sans doute depuis longtemps décédée, a-t-elle bien pu appartenir? S'en occupait-elle bien, ou alors, tout comme moi, la laissait-elle posée dans un coin, se moquant bien des jeux de fille, privilégiant les courses en plein air et la lecture?

Je ne le saurai jamais.

Je caresse ses tresses. Je n'en ai pas la certitude mais il me semble bien qu'il s'agit de vrais cheveux.

Une réminiscence de ma toute petite enfance remonte alors. Ma mère, la brosse à cheveux à la main, me demandant d'être courageuse:

« Voyons ma chérie, tu ne peux pas garder une tête pareille, il faut bien te coiffer! »

Et moi, petit monstre de 2 ans, lui hurlant de me laisser…

Oh maman…Que je voudrais que tu sois là pour me coiffer, à présent.

J'ai si peu de souvenirs, qui pourrait comprendre la valeur de ces CD? A part Rose et Alice.

Je ferme les yeux pour tacher de me la rappeler.

Je n'ai que quelques flashs. Ma mère me donnant un petite bague, une breloque, vraiment, mais qui était formée d'une anneau argenté et d'une demi lune jaune.

Je l'ai encore, dans ma boite à souvenir.

Ma mère, m'appelant en criant, et moi, cachée dans mon coffre à jouet, étouffant mon rire entre mes mains, et la fessée qui s'en est suivie, puis un énorme câlin, et ma mère, me répétant à quel point elle avait eu peur.

Ma mère, me chantant une berceuse le soir.

Ma chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement atténuée par ma veilleuse coccinelle, je ressens encore la douceur des draps sous ma joue, c'était des draps « Sarah Kay », qu'elle m'avait ramené de voyage.

Et la voix de ma mère, chantant pour moi seule:

_« __Le chat dans un coin casse des noisett's ;_

_La chatt', sur le foyer, fait sa toilett'_

_Et les petits chats ont mis des lunettes_

_Guignent, guignent, les petits,_

_Si le vieux n'a pas fini :_

_Pas encor', mais tant pis »_

Elle me la chantait d'abord en russe, puis en anglais.

_**(ndla:Les **__**Berceuses**__** du **__**chat**__** sont un cycle de quatre chants pour **__**voix de contralto**__** et trois **__**clarinettes**__** (petite clarinette en mi bémol, clarinette en la et clarinette basse) composé par **__**Igor Stravinski**__** en **__**1915**__** et **__**1916**__**. Généralement chantées en **__**russe**__**, il est toutefois également possible de le chanter en **__**français**__**, dans une traduction de **__**Charles-Ferdinand Ramuz**__**. La durée du cycle ne dépasse pas quatre minutes.)**_

J'essaye de me remémorer la version russe. Mais c'est difficile, la dernière fois que je l'ai entendue je n'avais que 2 ans et demi.

_**Edward PDV**_

Elle dort.

Je me suis réveillé, tout courbaturé, pour la découvrir, allongée en chien de fusil sur le fauteuil en face moi, une poupée en robe bleue dans les bras.

Bon sang ce qu'elle est belle cette fille.

Mystérieuse, menaçante, tout en étant fragile et charismatique.

On dirait une petite fille, ainsi endormie avec une poupée tout contre elle.

Elle m'émeut plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je ne comprends pas ses motivations, mais je sais déjà qu'elles sortent de l'ordinaire.

La maison est pleine d'objets de valeur et elle , tout ce qu'elle prend c'est un vieux CD.

Inutile d'être Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre que la valeur qu'elle y accorde est sentimentale.

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais après tout tant pis.

Ici le temps et l'argent n'ont plus cours. L'eau et de la nourriture non périmée ont une bien plus grande valeur qu'un billet de 100 dollars.

J'ai lu que les gens enfermés dans le noir sans repères spatio-temporaux perdent très vite leurs repères. Bien sur ma situation n'a rien de comparable mais je me sens quand même détaché des contingences extérieures.

Je me demande quand même comment elle s'appelle.

Marie ne lui va pas mal mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas son vrai nom.

Difficile de la nommer, en fait.

Elle ressemble un peu à un ange ainsi. Son visage est détendu dans le sommeil, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa peau rosée à cause de la chaleur, un ange, certes, mais un ange déchu.

Cette fille devrait être en train de faire la fête ou d' étudier, pas de forcer ma maison pour y récupérer je ne sais quoi.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver de plausible pour mon livre quand j'écrirai cette histoire?

Et est-ce que mes personnages se reverront après leur sortie de la pièce de sécurité?

Je la regarde encore. Bon sang oui, il se reverront. J'en ai trop envie!

_**Bella PDV**_

Je me réveille, sans comprendre où je suis.

Et puis tout me revient d 'un coup.

Le CD. La maison, la pièce de sécurité, Edward Cullen.

J'ai dormi. On non, c'est pas vrai.

Je me relève trop brutalement et vacille.

« Hé, doucement, tu vas tomber! »

Je le regarde.

Il a un petit sourire en coin qui m'énerve. Trop beau, trop sexy.

Je me retrouve assise sur le fauteuil, toute ankylosée.

Il pose la poupée de porcelaine qui était tombée à terre sur mes genoux:

« T'es pas un peu grande pour jouer à la poupée?! »

Il plaisante, bien entendu, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le gratifier d'un œil noir.

Il lève les mains en l'air et sourit:

« J'ai faim, pas toi? »

« SI, j'ai très envie d'un beignet aux myrtilles! »

Il secoue la tête:

« Plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai dégotté des barres au chocolat qui ne sont passées de date que depuis 4 mois. Elles doivent être encore bonnes! »

Il m'en lance deux que je dévore.

Je regarde l'heure à mon téléphone, qui sert au moins à ça, et lui dit:

« Il est plus de 13 heures, j'ai dormit longtemps? »

Il me montre alors une liasse de feuillés posée sur le canapé, qui se trouve vraisemblablement être un livre:

« Suffisamment pour que j'en sois à la moitié du vieil homme et la mer! »

J'ai chaud. Je me sens mal. Ca doit se voir parce qu'il me montre la salle de bains du menton:

« Prends donc une bonne douche chaude, ça te fera du bien! »

J'hésite.

Bien sur il peut bloquer la porte de la salle de bains pendant que j'y serai, puis attaquer Rose quand elle arrivera mais il s'en serait prit à moi dans mon sommeil s'il avait voulu le faire, non?

Je rassemble toutes mes affaires et me traine à la salle de bain. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant m'a piétiné mais c'est vrai que la douche chaude me délasse.

Je m'oblige à couper l'eau chaude, d'ailleurs, alors que j'y resterai volontiers encore de longues minutes…

Je me rhabille et ressors, un peu gênée.

Il se contente de me dire qu'il va se laver, lui aussi.

Il reste vraiment très longtemps sous la douche et je suis jalouse.

Je m'ennuie un peu aussi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer sous l'eau, nu et plein de mousse.

Argh.

Je dois penser à autre chose. A mon chien , tiens. Ce matin c'est sans doute Jasper qui sera allé le promener . Jasper est très serviable, et surtout il se fait facilement embobiner par Alice.

J'ai un frisson en pensant à Alice. Quand elle a voulu se rapprocher de Jasper Rose et moi avons essayé de l'en dissuader. Sincèrement, se mettre à sortir avec le flic chargé d'enquêter sur les vols que vous commettez, il n'y a qu'Alice pour avoir ce genre d'idées!

Mais bien entendu et comme toujours elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et finalement, aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'est une bonne idée. Jasper est fou amoureux d'elle, et elle de lui, elle s'est laissée prendre au jeu, mais au moins je sais que si le vent tournait mal pour nous il ferait de son mieux pour nous éviter les ennuis.

Edward revient et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

« Ca devient long, hein? »

Tu l'as dit bouffi.

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

Il sourit:

« On joue au jeu des questions? »

« Pardon? »

« Je te pose une question, tu y réponds et tu m'en poses une à ton tour, ainsi de suite! »

« Certainement pas! »

« Je te poserai pas de questions gênantes, juré! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais il commence:

« Ta couleur préférée? »

« Le rouge. Et toi? »

« Le bleu foncé. Ton livre favori? »

« Les hauts de Hurlevents. Ton film préféré? »

« La leçon de piano. Tu me demandes pas mon livre préféré?! »

« Bah non, ça doit être un des tiens! »

« Pas du tout! C'est le choix des Morrisonn, de Mary Lawson _**»(ndla: si vous ne connaissez pas lisez le, il est génial!)**_

On continue un moment comme ça. Il tient sa promesse et ne me pose pas de questions personnelles, ou du moins aucune compromettante.

« La couleur de ton premier vélo? »

Je soupire bruyamment:

« Rose et violet, j'avais hérité de celui de la petite voisine! »

Il éclate de rire:

« Tu étais plutôt barbies ou Spiderman? »

« J'étais chevalier. J'avais même une armure! Et toi, plutôt légos ou panoplie de militaire? »

« Playmobils. Mon frère et moi on jouait aux playmobils durant des heures. »

« Moi aussi, avec le fils du meilleur ami de mon père! »

« Vouas avez eu la navette spatiale? Ou le château fort? »

Je secoue la tête:

« Non, on avait juste 5 ou 6 personnages et on jouait dehors, avec la terre , les feuilles, les branches. On leur fabriquait des tipis, des forts, on les baignait dans la rivière et on fabriquait des canoës avec des mouchoirs et deux branches de bois! »

« C'est génial! Ca développe la créativité! »

Je le regarde. Il me sourit mais ses yeux se braquent dans les miens.

Mince.

Pourquoi on s'est rencontré comme ça?

Il est beau, gentil, amusant, intelligent.

Il…Il me plait.

Mais je suis grillée à tout jamais, bien sur.

Je me ressaisis et bougonne:

« Je suis fatiguée, t'as qu'à lire maintenant »

Il ne répond pas et se plonge dans son livre.

J'en prends un au hasard dans la caisse.

Les 4 filles du Docteur March.

Je rêvasse tout en lisant.

Le temps s'étire, et Rose ne va plus tarder. Je sors ma cagoule, pour l'enfiler dès qu'elle ouvrira la porte.

Edward aussi doit sentir que le moment de la libération approche. Mais il est moins anxieux que moi.

Et puis, de toutes façons, Rose n'arrivera que dans 2 heures, au bas mot.

Edward me sourit:

« Ca m'ennuierait qu'on ne se revoit pas… »

Ca m'ennui aussi, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Ceci dit, un événement auquel on ne s'attendait pas si tôt se produit: la porte s'ouvre.

Je saute sur mes pieds.


	6. rencontres fracassantes

_**Bella PDV**_

Je me précipite, à la fois impatiente de sortir d'ici, mais aussi angoissée de devoir affronter Rose.

Mais je me fige sur place. La personne dans l'encadrement de la porte n'est absolument pas Rosalie.

C'est une dame dans la cinquantaine, très belle, ressemblant beaucoup à Edward et avec un air à la fois ferme et efficace sur le visage. Néanmoins nos regards se croisent et nous nous dévisageons. Elle a l'air sous le choc et je le suis encore plus. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enfiler ma cagoule…

Mais très vite je sens le bras d'Edward m'enlacer tandis qu'il se matérialise à mes côtés.

Il s'adresse à l'inconnue:

« Maman! Je suis désolé, on s'est enfermé par accident dans la pièce.. »

Elle lui répond, sans cesser de me fixer:

« J'ai paniqué quand je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre… »

Elle recule et nous sortons nous aussi de la pièce.

Il fait tout de suite moins chaud, et je ne suis pas du tout à mon aise. Le bras d'Edward me serre davantage contre lui, tandis qu'il sourit à sa mère:

« Maman, je voudrais te présenter Marie. Marie, voici Esmée, ma mère »

Et, en ce moment totalement surréaliste, je serre la main de la femme que je suis venue voler…

Elle sourit, inconsciente de la situation délicate qui est la mienne ,et elle adresse quelques reproches à Edward:

« Voyons mon chéri, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir présenté cette charmante jeune fille plus tôt? Vous êtes ravissante ma chère! »

Elle plisse les yeux, me fixant toujours, comme si elle m'avait déjà vue quelque part.

Edward, dans un rôle très convaincant du parfait petit ami, m'attire tout contre lui, m'embrasse dans le cou et dit à sa mère:

« C'est très récent, on a envie de garder ça pour nous »

Récent. Oui, mais non en fait. Ca n'a pas commencé !

Esmée est sans doute sur le point de dire quelque chose quand on entend un grand bruit en bas. Un cri, et puis le son de quelque chose de lourd qui tombe. Et la voix de Rosalie:

« BELLA?! OU ES TU? »

Je m'extraie des bras d'Edward et je retrouve en un instant tous mes réflexes de cambrioleuse:

« ICI Rosalie! Je suis là! »

L'air confus de Mme Cullen est la dernière chose que je vois tandis que je quitte la pièce en courant.

Rose continue de crier mon nom et je cours vers elle, Edward et sa mère sur mes talons.

J'aperçois Rosalie dans les escaliers, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir, parce qu'un hurlement me glace les sangs.

C'est Mme Cullen qui vient de crier, et en un instant je comprends pourquoi: aux pieds de Rose, il y a un grand brun, allongé, visiblement dans les vaps, et Rose tient sa matraque à la main.

_**Edward PDV**_

Bella. Elle s'appelle Bella! Ca lui va bien! Mieux que Marie. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus avant, que tout se précipite.

Les cris de ma mère me font prendre conscience qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et je vois Emmett allongé dans les escaliers. Il gémit, mais il est à moitié conscient.

Debout, à mi-chemin dans les escaliers, il y a une sublime blonde qui tend la main vers Marie, enfin, Bella.

« Viens, on s'arrache! »

Mais ma mère dévale les escaliers et repousse vivement la blonde qui ne s'y attendait pas et tombe en arrière, dévalant ainsi les escaliers sur le dos.

Mais ma mère a déjà prit Emmett dans ses bras et lui demande de lui répondre.

Je cours vers eux, tandis que Bella va ramasser son associée.

Tout est très confus, mais ma mère me dit d'appeler la police.

Ce qui est bien sur hors de question, alors je lui dis seulement:

« Attends, je vais tout t'expliquer… »

Emmett émerge un peu et passe à la position assise en se massant l'arrière du crane:

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? »

Ma mère, furieuse, lui répond:

« Tu as été attaqué par une …Une »

Elle relève alors la tête et regarde les deux filles, aux bas des escaliers.

La blonde, qui porte elle aussi une combinaison noire du même genre que celui de « ma » cambrioleuse, a l'air d'avoir mal.

Bella tente de lui manipuler le bras, mais l'autre retient un hurlement, et surtout devient toute blanche.

Je rencontre le regard de Bella, qui a l'air affolée.

Emmett a lui aussi vu la scène et s'exclame:

« Hé! Mais c'est elle, j'ai vu quelqu'un monter les escaliers et je l'ai coincé, je lui ai arraché sa cagoule et en fait c'était une fille…J'étais surpris et après, plus rien…Trou noir… »

Ma mère m'attrape par le tee shirt:

« EDWARD EXPLIQUE MOI AVANT QUE J'APPELLE LA POLICE! »

Au mot Police, la blonde tente de se relever, sans doute pour fuir, mais n'y parvient pas et retombe dans les bras de Bella, ne pouvant retenir des cris de souffrance, cette fois.

Je descends vers elles, ma mère essayant de me retenir.

« Bella, elle a besoin d'aide…Elle doit voir un médecin! »

« Je sais… »

Mais Emmett est déjà penché sur la blonde, que Bella appelle Rose, ou Rosalie.

« Ben tu t'es démit l'épaule! J'ai souvent vu ça sur le terrain, c'est pas grave mais tu dois douiller! »

La blonde , malgré la douleur, le dévisage d'un œil noir.

Mon frère continue à lui parler:

« Ben je sais pas ce que tu fais chez moi mais c'est pas une grande réussite pour le moment! Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça, je suis plus grand et plus fort que toi! »

Tout en parlant il attrape le bras de Rose, le tire vers l'avant puis vers le haut.

Rosalie hurle de douleur mais son cri ne dure pas: on comprend tous qu'il vient de lui remettre le bras en place.

Elle se relève immédiatement , aidée par Bella et Emmett.

Mais tout de suite mon frère attrape les deux filles par la gorge et les plaque contre le mur, menaçant:

« Bon alors maintenant je veux comprendre, et très vite, sinon je vous ligote et je vous livre aux flics, ou alors aux ours, je suis pas encore bien décidé! »

Je me précipite et pose ma main sur le bras gauche d'Emmett, celui avec lequel il immobilise Bella:

« Laisse moi tenir celle-là! »

Il la lâche et je la récupère, un peu sonnée. Emmett me lance un regard mauvais:

« Tiens là vraiment! »

Je m'empare des bras de Bella et la tient, fermement mais sans lui faire de mal.

Mais Bella essaye de se défaire de mon emprise, en criant:

« ROSE! Ca va? Lâche la! On s'en va, d'accord, on a rien prit, alors lâche la! »

Ma mère s'avance alors et regarde Bella puis Rosalie.

Et elle secoue la tête et lâche quelques mots, qui ont le don de faire taire tout le monde:

« Bella Swan? Rosalie Hale? Je n'arrive pas à y croire! »

Les deux filles sont totalement interloquées, mais ma mère pose sa main sur celle de mon frère, qui lâche la gorge de Rosalie et il la prend lui aussi par les mains, la plaquant au mur. Elle se met à respirer fortement.

Ma mère sourit, mais son expression est incrédule, puis bouleversée.

Ni Bella ni Rosalie ne lui répondent. Alors ma mère continue:

« Où est Alice? »

Les deux filles échangent un regard paniqué.

« Alice Brandon, je suis sure que vous êtes proche d'elle aussi. »

Emmett interroge ma mère:

« Tu connais ces filles? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais Rosalie ressemble vraiment beaucoup à sa mère. C'est même son portrait craché! Leurs mères faisaient partie d'un groupe de rock, The Students, parce qu'elles étaient très jeunes, c'était à la fin des années 80. Elles ont fait un tube qui a marché très très fort. Je les aimais beaucoup à cette époque là. C'était Renée, Liliane et Cynthia. Elles se sont mariées toutes les 3 au début des années 90 et Renée a eu Bella, Liliane a eu Rosalie et je sais que Cynthia a aussi une fille, nommée Alice. Les 3 membres du groupe sont mortes au milieu des années 90 dans le crash de leur avion, qui les ramenait aux Etats Unis. A cette époque là leur groupe n'avait de succès que dans certains pays asiatique, comme Honk Kong ou la Malaisie. Elles y étaient extrêmement populaires! »

Emmett et moi digérons les informations et Bella et Rosalie se taisent, les yeux baissés. En regardant Bella attentivement je m'aperçois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

Ma mère garde le silence un moment puis conclue:

« Je me suis souvent demandé ce que vous étiez devenues. Je suis terriblement triste de voir que vous avez mal tourné. Vos mères n'auraient certainement pas voulu ça… »

Les filles se crispent mais continuent à se taire. Je regarde alors ma mère:

« Va chercher le sac de Bella dans la pièce de sécurité, elle n'a volé qu'un CD, je veux savoir lequel. »

Ma mère monte les escaliers en courant et Rosalie s'adresse à Emmett:

« Recule un peu! »

Je les regarde. Effectivement, Emmett la maintient plaquée contre le mur de tout son corps, on ne pourrait pas passer une feuille entre eux deux.

« C'est ça bébé, je recule et tu me mets un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille… »

« T'es un sale pervers! »

« Hé c'est pas ma faute , c'est une réaction naturelle du corps masculin , et puis t'es sacrément belle…Mais bon, désolé pour ça quand même! »

Je comprends en un instant, tout comme Bella qui devient instantanément d'une jolie couleur coquelicot.

J'essaye de capter son regard et j'y lis la gêne mais aussi la terreur. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et murmure:

« Ca va aller, t'en fais pas! »

Mon frère a entendu:

« Ta pneumonie t'as rendu dingue ou quoi Edward? »

Mais notre mère redescend, ouvre le sac à dos de Bella et en en sort le fameux CD. Elle le regarde et puis relève la tête, les larmes aux yeux:

« C' est un CD du groupe de leurs mères. Renée l'a dédicacé à Bella. Je me souviens de l'avoir trouvé dans une vente aux enchères, il y a quelques mois. »

Elle s'approche de Bella et le lui tend:

« Tiens petite, il est à toi »

Je lâche une main de Bella qui attrape le CD, surprise.

Le silence est palpable dans la pièce. C'est ma mère qui le brise, d'une voix rauque:

« C'est vous, n'est-ce pas? C'est vous trois qui volez les CD dédicacés?! J'ai lu un article là-dessus dans les journaux. Je comprends. Après tout, ce sont vos CD, puisqu'ils vous ont été dédicacés… »

Alors, Rosalie craque et se met à hurler:

« C'est pas nous les voleuses! Nos mères avaient amassé pas mal d'argent, qu'on devait toucher à notre majorité. Mais leur agent , avec un avocat véreux, avait tout dilapidé! Il a même vendu leurs tenues de scènes, les enregistrements originaux de leurs albums et jusqu'à leurs photos personnelles! Il ne nous reste rien d'elles. Juste ces putains de CD qu'elles nous ont dédicacées, un jour. C'est un journaliste qui nous l'a raconté. Il était dans un taxi avec elles, elles venaient de récupérer les premiers exemplaires de ce qui devait être leur dernier album et chacune d'entre elles a dédicacé un CD à chacune d'entre nous. Ce qui fait 9 CD. Et ce sont les nôtres, les nôtres! »

Elle se met à pleurer et Emmett regarde notre mère qui s'approche de Rose et la prend dans ses bras.

Et elle dit aux deux filles:

« Vous savez, si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous l'aurais donné ce CD…Pas besoin de faire tout ça… »

Bella se met à pleurer à son tour et je prends maladroitement dans mes bras.

Emmett nous regarde un moment, les bras ballants. Puis il dit:

« Il faut quand même appeler la police, non? C'est dangereux ce que vous faites, les filles… »

Bella se recule alors, regarde mon frère et lui dit, tout en prenant son sac:

« C'est moi qui appelle les flics! »

Elle compose un numéro et nous la regardons tous.

« Allo, Jasper? C'est Bella. Rose et moi on a un problème. Il faut que tu viennes avec Alice, s'il te plait… »


	7. rires

_**Bella PDV**_

La nausée me prend par surprise. J'ai mal partout, j'ai envie de hurler, de fermer les yeux et de tout recommencer.

On remet les compteurs à zéro et on recommence.

Je ne veux pas rencontrer le regard de Rosalie.

J'ai merdé. Gravement. Je suis la plus jeune de nous trois et j'ai toujours eu envie de faire mes preuves.

Mais là elle a de solides raisons de m'en vouloir.

Elle est même blessée.

Mais le pire, le pire ce sont ces quelques mots, prononcés par la mère d'Edward: « Si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous l'aurais donné ce CD »

Jamais nous n'avons pensé à ça. Le demander tout simplement.

Expliquer notre histoire et demander à récupérer nos CD.

Nous avons été tellement spoliées que nous ne faisons plus confiance à qui que ce soit.

Le grand brun, le frère d'Edward, prend la parole:

« C'est qui ce Jasper? »

Je ne peux pas répondre. Je ne peux pas.

Mais Rose le fait pour moi, avec le courage qui la caractérise:

« C'est le petit amie d'Alice. Il est policier »

Et là, de manière inattendue, le brun éclate de rire.

« Quoi? Un flic? Votre copine Alice sort avec un flic? Alors qu'elle est une voleuse? »

Ni Rosalie ni moi ne répondons. Rose est appuyée contre le mur, elle masse son épaule. Je suis à côté d'Edward mais je me suis suffisamment éloignée pour qu'il ne puisse me toucher.

Emmett continue à rire, bien qu'il soit le seul:

« Et il est au courant? De ce que vous faites?! »

Rosalie finit par lever les yeux vers lui et siffle entre ses dents:

« Bien sûr que non »

L'autre rit plus fort encore:

« Oh le choc qu'il va avoir! OH LE MALHEUREUX! »

Rose grogne, mais lui explique:

« C'est le flic qui enquête sur les vols, justement… »

Emmett cesse de rire et la fixe, puis me regarde à mon tour, je le sens plus que je ne le vois parce que je fixe mes ballerines.

« Elle sort avec lui pour le surveiller alors en quelques sortes? Ca, c'est dégeulasse les filles… »

Rose est en colère, je le comprends au son de sa voix, et elle a visiblement trouvé un exutoire avec Emmett.

« C'est surtout que ça ne te regarde pas »

« Hé, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me dire ce que je dois dire ou faire petite! »

« Je ne suis pas petite, je mesure 1m72 et j'ai 24 ans! »

« Et tu pèses combien? »

« On demande pas ça à une dame espèce de mal élevé! »

« Tu te permets de parler de politesse espèce de racaille! »

« TA GUEULE CONNARD! »

« MORUE! »

« TAISEZ VOUS TOUS LES DEUX! Pas d'insultes dans ma maison, c'est bien clair?! »

Je sursaute et fixe Mme Cullen. Elle promène alternativement un regard très fâché sur Emmett et Rosalie.

Emmett soupire et prend un air contrit:

« Désolé M'man, je suis un peu à cran! »

Elle fixe alors Rose qui se dandine, baisse les yeux, souffle, frotte le dallage du bout du pied, puis lâche, l'air d'avoir avalé une pelotte d'épingles:

« Pardon »

Mme Cullen reprend la parole:

« On va tous essayer de retrouver notre calme, en attendant ce . Asseyez vous »

Nous nous laissons tomber sur les canapés et Mme Cullen nous interroge:

« Tu as mal à l'épaule Rose? »

Elle se contente de faire un signe du menton mais cela ne décourage pas la mère d'Edward:

« J'ai du paracétamol dans mon sac, je vais t'en donner; Emmett, en veux-tu pour ta tête? »

« Non ça va, merci »

« Edward, comment tu sens-tu? »

« Fatigué mais ça va m'man »

« Bella? Tu es toute blanche, ça ne va pas? »

Pour le coup, tout le monde me regarde et je croise les yeux de Rosalie un instant. J'y lis la douleur et la peur et je ne peux retenir quelques larmes de terreur.

« Ca va…J'ai juste la tête qui tourne… »

« Naturellement. Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures…Emmett, chéri, va donc à la cuisine et ramène à Bella une assiette de soupe, Edward a amené le Tupperware ici . Et amène donc des verres et de l'eau pour tout le monde»

Je vois du coin de l'œil Edward devenir tout rouge et s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil mais sa mère est déjà en train de sortir des comprimés de son sac, elle les tend à Rose.

Mon amie les prend et Emmett revient, avec un plateau chargé de verres et une bouteille d'eau.

« Désolé mais le Tupperware de soupe est dans l'évier, vide. »

Esmée se tourne alors vers Edward, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles:

« Euh je…Euh…Je suis…Euh…Désolé maman…Marre de la soupe, mais marre, mais alors à un point… »

Emmett éclate de rire et même Rose pouffe un peu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire moi-même tant l'expression d'Edward est comique.

Mme Cullen soupire et dit:

« Bon. Je suppose que cela veut dire que tu vas vraiment mieux. Emmett, trésor, tu devrais trouver des biscuits secs et du jus de fruit dans le placard »

« Trésor » repart vers la cuisine, et, à ma grande consternation, Rosalie part dans un fou rire sans doute nerveux.

Elle ne peut plus s'arrêter et Edward se met à rire avec elle.

Je regarde Mme Cullen, qui est aussi surprise que moi.

Emmett revient avec une bouteille de jus de pomme et des biscuits au chocolat.

Il ouvre de grands yeux en voyant son frère et Rosalie se tordre de rire:

« Ben pourquoi ils rigolent ces deux-là? »

Mais sa mère et moi lui faisons un geste d'incompréhension. Finalement, Rosalie se reprend et explique, avec bravache:

« Moi qui croyais que c'était génial d'avoir une mère qui prend soin de toi, ben en fait c'est un peu chiant, et c'est même la honte! »

Mme Cullen la reprend aussitôt:

« Pas de grossièretés jeune fille! »

Rose rit de plus belle mais hoquète:

« Pa-pardon! »

Edward est mort de rire et sa mère lui colle une tape sur la tête. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir:

« Ben moi je voudrais bien avoir ma mère, même si elle me fait manger de la soupe 3 fois par jour et qu'elle m'appelle trésor devant les autres! »

Rose lève les yeux au ciel, Edward affiche un air un peu contrit et Emmett soulève une épaule, mais Mme Cullen me sourit:

« Merci ma chère. Je partage ton avis. Ma mère est partie trop tôt à mon goût, alors que j'étais enceinte d'Emmett, et elle m'a énormément manqué , j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là quand j'ai accouché, quand je ne savais pas comment calmer les coliques de mon bébé ou quand j'étais très fatiguée! »

Edward tente de calmer le jeu:

« Bien entendu, on a toujours besoin de sa maman »

Mais Rosalie gâche tout, en s'adressant à Emmett, goguenarde:

« T'avais des coliques, toi?! »

Mais Esmée répond:

« Non, en fait c'était surtout Edward »

Lequel devient brusquement coquelicot, tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie explosent littéralement de rire.

Edward ouvre le paquet de biscuits et s'approche de moi pour m'en donner deux, que je grignote aussitôt.

« Allez, t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger. Y'a rien de grave dans tout ça au fond tu sais… »

Je fais l'effort de lui sourire.

J'ai peur de lire la déception dans le regard de Jasper. Jazz est un gars bien, vraiment, et tout ceci va être tellement dur…

Les rires de Rosalie et Emmett finissent par se calmer. Nous attendons, et la tension monte au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Edward est prêt de moi à nouveau.

La nuit est bientôt tombée et j'ai envie de dormir. Me cacher sous ma couette et repousser mes problèmes. Combien de prison? On a pas les moyens pour un avocat…

Je regarde Rosalie et le courage me revient:

« Rosalie, vu qu'Alice n'était pas au courant de ce qu'on faisait, et que c'était moi qui faisait les vols, je pense qu'on devrait la laisser en dehors de ça, et »

Mais elle me coupe, voyant sans doute très bien ce que je veux faire:

« Alice fera ce qu'elle voudra, mais en ce qui me concerne j'en ai fait autant que toi et il est hors de question que tu plonges à ma place! »

Emmett approuve:

« Vous risquez dans les 10 ans de prison, à mon avis, alors si les responsabilités sont partagées c'est mieux »

Nous nous taisons. 10 ans. C'est long. Une bonne partie de ma vie, en tous cas. Quand je sortirai, si je ne prends que 10 ans, j'aurai 31 ans. Est-ce que je ne serai pas trop bousillée?

On frape à la porte et Emmett va ouvrir.

Jasper et Alice sont visiblement là, parce que j'entends Emmett demander sa plaque à mon ami.

Jasper s'avance alors vers nous.

Il me parait plus grand encore.

Il en impose de part sa stature et son attitude. J'ai toujours connu Jasper en dehors du service, mais là je vois le policier. Sa mâchoire est serrée, ses sourcils froncés. Il tient Alice par la main, et mon amie me semble tellement petite et frêle à côté de lui.

Edward et Mme Cullen se lèvent à leur approche.

Mais c'est moi que Jasper regarde:

« Tu t'es fait prendre Bella? »

Il n'a pas l'air surpris. Son ton est presque amical. Je balbutie:

« Alice t'a tout raconté? »

« Non. Je le sais depuis toujours. »

Rose et moi le dévisageons:

« Quoi?! »

Il me sourit et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur:

« Sérieusement les filles, les CD dédicacés de vos mères sont volés les uns après les autres et vous pensez que vous n'étiez pas les premières à être soupçonnées? Allons, vous êtes plus malignes que ça! »


	8. arrestation

_**Edward PDV**_

Je ne sais pas qui est réellement ce fameux Jasper, mais la tête que fait Bella en ce moment me tord le ventre.

Pauvre gamine. Sincèrement. Elle est toute pale et bien trop calme.

Rosalie est exubérante, vindicative, mais Bella donne l'impression d'avoir accepté son sort, et c'est pire.

Sans doute parce que jusqu'à hier j'étais comme ça.

Je voyais ma vie comme une succession d'échecs dont j'étais à la fois la victime mais aussi le responsable.

La toute petite jeune femme qui vient d'arriver avec le policier est apparemment en état de choc.

Elle est vraiment minuscule, terriblement menue, mais il ne se dégage pas d'elle une impression de vulnérabilité, plutôt de stupéfaction.

Jasper se relève et nous embrasse tous du regard.

« Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Jasper Withlock. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement »

Seul le silence lui répond, il se tourne alors vers Bella, les sourcils froncés:

« Bella? »

Mais Rosalie répond à la place de son amie:

« Va te faire foutre Withlock, on te dira rien du tout! »

« C'est de bonne guerre, et puis c'est votre droit. Mais contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire je ne veux pas vous coincer ou vous enfoncer. J'aime réellement Alice, comme je le lui ai expliqué dans la voiture. Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas vous perdre. »

« Alors dégage! »

Les deux blonds s'affrontent du regard un instant mais le lieutenant baisse les yeux et sort une paire de menottes de derrière son dos.

« Désolé. Mais je dois le faire. Vous ne pouvez sans doute pas le comprendre pour le moment mais c'est vraiment mieux pour vous. Au nom de la loi, Isabella Swan, je vous arrête »

Et dans un silence de mort Bella se lève et met ses mains dans son dos.

Jasper lui passe les menottes.

Elle baisse les yeux et se mord les lèvres.

Merde. Je peux pas laisser faire ça…

Alors je m'exclame:

« Je ne porte pas plainte! »

Ma mère me regarde et se tourne vers Jasper et Bella:

« Lieutenant, cette maison est la propriété de mon mari et moi-même. Mesdemoiselles Swan, Hale et Brandon y sont les bienvenues. Je ne porte pas plainte moi non plus! »

Il secoue la tête:

« Très bien…Mais le problème c'est que là, c'est un flagrant délit…Sincèrement Madame, je ne sais pas comment vous connaissez les filles mais moi je les aime vraiment et je peux vous dire que je suis très soulagé de faire enfin arrêter tout ceci, il vaut mieux que ça se termine comme ça pour elles, plutôt que l'une d'entre elles se prenne une balle. J'aime trop ma petite amie pour ça. Mais si vous voulez vraiment les aider, trouvez un bon avocat pour Bella! »

Rosalie intervient:

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes que Bella?! »

« Parce que je l'ai prit en flagrant délit, comme je te l'ai dit. L'enquête démontrera si d'autres arrestations seront nécessaires! »

Il lance un bref regard vers la petite Alice et je le vois nettement déglutir. Il est évident qu'il ne veut pas avoir à lui passer les menottes.

Mais Rosalie s'écrie, en voyant Jasper et Bella avancer vers la porte:

« J'AVOUE! MOI AUSSI J'AI VOLE DES CD! »

Alice hurle elle aussi:

« ET MOI AUSSI! JE SUIS UNE VOLEUSE! »

Mais Jasper Withlock fait mine de ne pas avoir entendu, il tient Bella par le bras et avance avec elle.

Nous sortons à leur suite, et ma mère intime à Rose l'ordre de se taire, elle lui parle, Alice les rejoint et elles approuvent de la tête.

Je détourne la tête pour ne pas voir Bella entrer dans la voiture du lieutenant.

Un avocat. Très bien. J'en connais un excellentissime. Je sors mon portable

Mode combat on.

_**Bella PDV**_

Mon père.

Je ne peux pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je suis le fruit d'une drôle d'union: mon père était chargé d'assurer la sécurité d'un concert du groupe de ma mère, et elle l'a repéré depuis la scène, elle a envoyé un de ses garde du corps le chercher après le concert, pour un back stage un peu spécial dont je suis le résultat vivant.

Ils se sont quittés au bout de la nuit et mon père n'a pas su qu'il avait un enfant avant la mort de ma mère. Elle avait confié son nom à son avocat, au cas où. Ma mère, comme les autres membres du groupe, m'amenait un peu partout avec elle, mais la nuit Alice et Rosalie étaient avec leurs pères dans leur chambre d'hôtel , mais pas moi, moi je dormais sur un canapé dans les loges, puis ma mère me ramenait à l'hôtel avec elle, et on dormait enlacées. Je sais que j'ai fait mes premiers pas dans les coulisses d'une émission de TV en Corée du Sud, que j'ai attrapé la varicelle à Hong Kong et que j'ai vomi sur une présentatrice radio au Japon. En fait, le fait qu'aucune de nous trois ne soit dans cet avion le jour où il s'est écrasé est un miracle…J'avais 2 ans et demi et du jour au lendemain je me suis retrouvée chez un inconnu, qui lui-même venait d'apprendre le matin même qu'il était mon père. Il m'a souvent raconté qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec moi, alors il me portait tout le temps, faisant tout ce qu'il avait à faire avec moi dans les bras. Du coup, notre relation est forte, intense, et je suis malade à l'idée de le décevoir.

Jasper me parle.

Mais je n'entends rien.

Les menottes me font mal.

Mais je m'en moque.

Je réussis à parler, pour lui demander la discrétion:

« Je t'en prie Jasper, ne dis rien à mon père, s'il te plait… »

Il gémit:

« Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté? »

Il recommence à parler mais à nouveau je n'entends rien.

Edward a dit qu'il ne porterait pas plainte contre moi, et c'est bien la seule chose qui me réconforte un tant soit peu.

Edward.

Je me rends compte à quel point je l 'ai sous estimé, tout comme Jasper, d'ailleurs.

Je les pensais l'un comme l'autre un peu naïfs, rêveurs et facilement manipulables (bien que pas par moi).

Est-ce que Alice, Rose et moi seront dans la même prison? Au moins on pourrait s'entre aider…

Je sursaute quand on se gare. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer mais on est déjà à Seattle, devant le commissariat où travaille Jasper.

Il m'emmène dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

Mais il ne s'assied pas en face de moi:

« Bien , Bella, tu maintiens ce que tu as dis dans la voiture, à savoir que tu ne diras rien en dehors de la présence de ton avocat? »

Je relève la tête. Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais son regard me presse d'approuver alors je le fais.

Il détache mes menottes et quitte la pièce.

Très vite une jeune femme m'amène une canette de soda et un beignet. Je n'ai pas faim mais je bois un peu. C'est frais, ça fait du bien à ma gorge nouée.

Je commence à comprendre que mon père va forcément savoir. Il va être tellement déçu. Oh…Il nous avait donné de l'argent pour ouvrir notre salon de thé/restaurant. Que va devenir notre petit commerce? Je ne comprends que maintenant à quel point j'y suis attachée. Et on va sans aucun doute rendre à leurs propriétaires les CD.

Je frissonne. Je repense à la joie de Rose quand on récupéré celui que sa mère lui avait dédicacé. Et on a pas celui d'Alice, qui est chez un collectionneur en Argentine.

C'est fini maintenant. Elle ne l'aura jamais. Et ça me brise le cœur.

La porte s'ouvre et je sursaute. Mon père entre, le regard incrédule:

« Bella? Alice et Rose m'ont prévenu, je n'arrive pas à y croire… Jasper t'a arrêté, mais c'est pas vrai c'est pas possible? Tu n'as pas fait ça? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il se reprend et s'approche de moi:

« TAIS TOI BELLA! Ne dis rien, absolument rien, tu m'entends?! »

Je fais signe que oui. Il veut me serrer dans ses bras mais la policière l'en empêche.

Il me sourit avant de partir:

« Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas chérie, je t'aime et je te soutiendrai toujours. Tu es une gamine traumatisée, je ne laisserai personne l'oublier! »

Et là, évidement, je pleure.

Charlie a eu une alerte au niveau cardiaque l'année dernière, et je ne veux pas qu'il stresse à cause de moi, mais…Mais c'est trop tard.

Je ne veux pas perdre mon père…

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Un homme grand, blond, avec des yeux d'un bleu métallique entre.

Il porte un costume sombre et une mallette de cuir.

Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…

Il s'installe en face de moi et me tend la main:

« Bella Swan je suppose? »

« Euh oui… »

« Je suis James Hunter, avocat. Je vais vous représenter! »

Euh…James Hunter, l'ancien meilleur ami d'Edward, celui qui vient d 'épouser son ex-femme…Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il est commis d'office? Avec une mallette Vuitton ça m'étonnerait…

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et m'explique:

« Edward Cullen m'a appelé et m'a expliqué la situation. J'ai accepté de vous représenter »

« Je ne pense pas avoir les moyens de vous payer »

« Oh ce n'est pas un problème, je vais vous représenter gratuitement. Ca me fera une excellente publicité une affaire telle que la votre Et puis je dois bien ça à Edward . »

« Je suis au courant… »

« Ah. Hem. Bref, je ne vous cache pas que la situation n'a pas été facile pour nous non plus et ma femme et moi serions heureux et soulagés de savoir qu'Edward a reprit le dessus et trouvé une petite amie! »

« Une petite amie? Je peux savoir ce qu'Edward a dit au sujet de nos relations? »

« Qu'il vous connait depuis hier soir, que vous êtes restées enfermés dans la pièce de sécurité parce que vous veniez récupérer (il insiste fortement sur ce mot) un CD et qu'il vous admire, et qu'il veut vous revoir, et libre, de préférence. Bon, cette canette vous y avez bu? »

« Oui »

« Ok, quand elle sera finie donnez la moi, sinon ils vont collecter votre ADN et je vais tout faire pour interdire ça. »

Il sort un bloc note, un stylo qui doit valoir six mois du salaire qu'on a souvent du mal à donner à Seth, notre serveur, et il me regarde, visiblement enchanté:

« Bon, racontez moi tout! »


	9. commissariat

Edward PDV

Le sac à dos de Bella est resté là, au milieu du salon. Jasper n'y a pas touché, et je suis à peu près certain que c'était volontaire.

Je l'ouvre et en ressort le CD.

Je remonte sans regarder ni ma mère ni mon frère.

La pièce de sécurité me parait presque saugrenue quand j'y rentre. Rien n'a bougé depuis que nous en sommes sortis, bien entendu, mais il y manque le principal.

Bella.

Quoiqu'il advienne désormais je ne pourrai jamais entrer dans cette pièce sans me remémorer cette fille.

Elle m'a terrorisé au début, mais à présent c'est elle qui a peur…

Je dépose le CD dans le carton où Bella l'a trouvé et redescend.

Le sac à dos est ouvert, une cagoule dépasse légèrement. Je m'en empare et regarde Rosalie et Alice, qui sont encore sous le choc:

« Rentrez chez vous et débarrassez vous de toutes les preuves. Vite. J'ai envoyé un avocat pour Bella, mais il y a fort à parier que les flics vont venir perquisitionner chez vous. »

Rose réagit la première et se passe la main dans les cheveux:

« Il faut appeler un taxi, je ne sais pas où Bella a laissé la voiture exactement »

Emmett sourit alors de son sourire ravageur, Tanya disait que quand il affichait se sourire elle pouvait voir les filles cramer leurs strings…

« Je vous amène, venez! »

Il fixe Rosalie en prononçant ces paroles et la jeune femme le regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de rougir.

Je ne connais Rosalie que depuis quelques heures mais je suis prêt à parier que rougir n'est pas son genre.

Ma mère les regarde elle aussi , visiblement un peu dépassée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se décident finalement et partent avec mon frère.

Une force que je croyais avoir perdue entre le divorce, la trahison et la maladie revient en force dans ma poitrine.

Je me sens invincible.

Le sac à dos de Bella à la main je me tourne vers ma mère:

« J'ai appelé James, il a accepté de défendre Bella. Je vais au commissariat à Seattle les rejoindre. Veux-tu venir? »

Elle me fixe, puis secoue la tête en souriant:

« James? James Hunter? »

« Oui. Je crois que je lui dois une fière chandelle en fin de compte. Je suis divorcé. Je suis libre »

Bien que je laisse ma phrase en suspens je sais que ma mère comprend.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras:

« Sois prudent mon chéri. Tu ne la connais pas. »

« Si. Je la connais. Plus que je ne le soupçonnais. C'est comme si je l'avais reconnue, tu comprends? »

Elle fait oui de la tête et je m'empare de mon porte feuille et des clés de ma voiture.

« Edward, je préfère rester ici, je vais mettre un peu d'ordre et je te rejoindrai si nécessaire, d'accord? »

« Bien sur. Je suppose que tu n'as pas tellement envie de voir James?! »

« Il y a de ça… »

Je file.

La route est belle, en ce début de nuit.

Je m'arrête à l'entrée de Seattle et jette une partie du contenu du sac de Bella dans une poubelle, deux blocs plus loin je jette un peu plus, et je vais pour jeter le sac vide dans un dernier container quand je vois un SDF un peu plus loin. Je m'approche et lui donne le sac, avec 20 dollars. A peine remonté en voiture je regarde dans la direction du gars, et je le vois remplir le sac de chiffons avant de le poser à terre et de s'en servir comme oreiller. Je souris et redémarre.

Même si les flics réussissent par miracle à récupérer ce sac, ils n'y trouveront jamais l'ADN de Bella.

Je me garde dans le parking payant le plus proche du commissariat et rejoint ce dernier en courant. Le vigile me fouille et me remet un badge visiteur, puis je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur.

Le vigile m'a dit que je pourrais trouver Jasper Withlock au 3° étage et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent je le vois m'attendre, les mains dans les poches. Le vigile l'a visiblement prévenu.

« Où est Bella? »

« Salle d'interrogatoire. Mais son avocat lui a dit de ne rien dire, et son père est en train de payer sa caution. »

« Et c'est bien qu'elle ne dise rien? »

« Oui »

« Vous allez perquisitionner chez elle? »

« Le juge n'a pas encore signé la commission rogatoire »

« Elle va sortir ce soir? »

« Sans doute demain matin, les sorties ne se font pas la nuit, mais je vais essayer d'accélérer les choses »

Il a un air abattu.

« Ca va? »

Il soupire et grimace:

« Alice m'a envoyé un texto de rupture »

« Il fallait s 'y attendre… »

« Oui. Mais, bon… »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment? »

« Comme un fou »

« Alors accroche toi. Elle reviendra. Mais, bon, à mon avis tu vas ramer »

« Tu crois? »

« Ah oui, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle revienne comme ça »

« Non, je voulais dire, tu crois qu'elle finira par revenir? »

Il a un lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, et subitement il m'est très sympathique. Difficile de ne pas ressentir de l'affection devant un gars aussi amoureux.

« Oui je le pense vraiment. Après tout, elle aussi sortait avec toi pour les mauvaises raisons, au début…Joue là-dessus. Et tu la connais, tu dois savoir par quel angle l'aborder… »

Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte derrière laquelle Bella est détenue.

Il y entre et James en ressort presque aussitôt.

Nos yeux se croisent pour la première fois depuis que Tanya m'a quitté pour lui. Il a un air gêné qui ne lui ressemble pas et qui me fait un bien fou.

A présent , Tanya est le cadet de mes soucis, mais il ne le sait pas.

Je parle le premier:

« Comment elle va? »

« Comme un oiseau en cage »

« Elle a besoin de quelque chose? »

« Non, elle va sortir. Edward, ça m'étonnerait que le procureur la poursuive. Les preuves sont inexistantes, et leur histoire est émouvante, ça ne tiendra pas devant un grand jury. »

Je me détends.

« Ok, merci! »

James adopte lui aussi une attitude plus décontractée et un moment je retrouve mon ami:

« Elle te plait vraiment, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. Vraiment. »

« Je comprends, elle est chouette… »

Je me redresse, furieux en un instant:

« TU LA TOUCHES PAS CELLE LA! »

« Hé, j'avais pas l'intention, t'en fais pas, Tanya me suffit amplement! »

« J'espère bien! »

Il recule, et change de sujet:

« Bon, écoute, si il y a du nouveau tu m'appelles, OK? »

Il part et j'attends devant la porte. Un homme que je ne connais pas me rejoint rapidement.

Il cherche mon regard et se lance:

« Vous connaissez Bella? »

« Oui, et vous? »

« Je suis son père »

« Oh…Je suis Edward Cullen »

Il me serre la main en silence et me regarde longuement.

Il a environ 45 ans et parait épuisé, mais surtout profondément choqué.

« Merci de ne pas avoir porté plainte. Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas…Je ne l'ai pas élevée comme ça… »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Bella est bien plus que ça. Je l'ai vu très vite. Et puis perdre sa mère comme ça, si jeune, ça explique bine des erreurs »

« Vous êtes avocat? »

Je ris et lui presse l'épaule:

« Non, mais je lui ai trouvé l'un des meilleurs, alors détendez vous, d'accord? »

« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça? Après ce qu'elle vous a fait? »

« Elle ne m'a absolument rien fait. Et elle me plait. Plus qu'aucune femme ne m'a jamais plu. Et je ne parle pas que du physique »

Les circonstances sont vraiment particulières: quel homme pourrait dire ça au père de la fille pour qui il craque?

Il soupire et me répond:

« Vous êtes un drôle de gars. Mais tant que vous aidez ma fille… »

La porte s'ouvre sur Bella et Jasper. Elle n'est pas menottée mais il la tient par le bras.

Elle fixe son père et il s'avance pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacent et du coup; Jasper s'adresse à moi:

« Je me suis arrangé. Elle peut sortir, mais elle est assignée à résidence et on en saura plus dans les prochains jours »

« Merci »

Bella relève la tête et nos regards se croisent. Je lui souris et elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

Je sors mes clés de ma poche. Je ramène Bella chez elle.

Et il me tarde de découvrir sa maison.


	10. salon de thé

_**Bella PDV**_

Ca fait à peine plus de 24 heures que j'ai quitté l' appartement mais y retourner à présent me parait assez bizarre.

Je ne suis plus vraiment la même quelque part. J'ai perdu une certaine haine, une obsession, j'y ai gagné un peu d'humilité .

Je crois que nous allions bientôt nous croire invincibles et ça aurait en effet pu très mal tourner. Nous entrons dans la salon de thé, puisque l'appartement n'a pas d'entrée indépendante et Rosalie et Alice sont là, mais pas Jasper. Par contre Emmett est venu. J'en suis étonnée.

Edward est encore là, ça aussi c'est déroutant. Je n'ai pas parlé dans la voiture, pendant qu'il me ramenait. J'ai fermé les yeux, pour qu'il ne me parle pas non plus, parce que je ne suis pas prête à le remercier de ce qu'il fait pour moi, ni à demander pardon et encore moins à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous.

Je suis épuisée, mais aussi sur les nerfs, et je sais que je ne dormirai pas.

Il est presque 1 heure du matin.

Rosalie et Alice sont assises à l'une des tables de notre salon de thé, une tasse devant chacune d'elle.

Emmett est adossé au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, son regard navigue dans la pièce.

Je n'ose pas approcher mes amies, mais Rosalie tapote le siège à côté du sien, m'invitant à m'asseoir. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise et me prend la tête entre les mains.

Alice est en larmes et la culpabilité me broie le ventre. La voix de Rose est cassée quand elle me demande ce que je veux boire.

Elle se lève pour préparer mon thé et Alice s'empare de ma main.

Leur gentillesse à mon égard, alors qu'elles pourraient me tenir responsable de toute cette débâcle me fait sentir plus coupable encore.

Edward est resté devant la porte, les bras ballants, l'air indécis.

Je regarde vers lui sans pouvoir soutenir son regard:

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

Il sourit, visiblement soulagé:

« Un chocolat chaud, c'est possible? »

Rose approuve et je me détends un peu quand elle met en marche le percolateur. C'est une odeur que j'associe au bien-être.

Je m'apprête à proposer une boisson à Emmett mais Rose me devance. Le ton de sa voix est neutre mais je ne suis pas dupe. Rosalie a une forte personnalité, elle ne se laisse pas faire par les hommes, et qu'elle soit (relativement) sympa avec Emmett après ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée est …Pour le moins surprenant.

Alice et moi échangeons un regard étonné et elle fixe plus attentivement Emmett.

Le visage d'Alice est un désastre: son mascara à coulé, ses joues sont toutes barbouillées de noir et ses yeux sont rouges, gonflés.

Son air malheureux est poignant. Je serre sa main plus fort.

Mais c'est elle qui s'enquiert de moi, en reportant son attention de mon côté:

« Alors? On t'a dit quoi? »

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler.

Edward explique à ma place et Alice se pousse vers moi pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

Emmett suit Rosalie et lui prend le plateau des mains quand elle rejoint notre table. Elle le laisse faire. Je n'en reviens pas.

Nous voici tous les cinq assis à table.

Victimes et coupables.

Mais je me demande dans quelle catégorie je me situe vraiment.

Les paroles de mon père me reviennent en mémoire. Enfant traumatisée.

Celles de James aussi. Victime de détournement.

Mais le souvenir du visage d'Edward alors que je pointais mon arme vers lui me frappe de plein fouet. Ma gorge se sèche. J'ai été une victime. Mais à présent je suis devenue bourreau. La fin ne justifie pas toujours les moyens. Mais regretter ce que nous avons fait reviendrait à trahir la mémoire de ma mère et ça, je m'y refuse.

_**Edward PDV**_

J'ai beaucoup fréquenté les salons de thé dans ma vie. Souvent les plus chics.

Ma mère nous y amenait souvent, mon frère et moi, quand nous étions enfants.

Je prenais toujours un chocolat chaud et Emmett un jus d'orange, puis du café quand il a grandi.

En général la pause au salon de thé clôturait une après-midi de shopping, quand nous avions besoin de fournitures scolaires ou de vêtements, ou plus simplement quand ma mère avait envie de nous faire plaisir.

Plus tard, sans doute parce que j'y avait mes repères et que je savais que cela plaisait aux femmes, j'y ai amené certaines de mes conquêtes.

Tanya adorait ce genre d'endroit, elle en affectionnait un tout particulièrement, que je détestais parce qu'ils y servent des gâteaux de la taille de l'ongle de mon petit orteil.

Mais ici c'est différent.

Tout d'abord c'est un endroit chaleureux, jeune, presque branché, ce qui pour un salon de thé est quasiment antagoniste.

Il est situé un peu en retrait de la rue, on y descend par quelques marches de pierre que le temps a patiné et des touffes d'herbe y poussent au petit bonheur la chance, entre les jointures.

La porte est entourée de plantes et il faut pousser une branche de lierre pour entrer.

Le plafond est assez bas, la pièce est un peu voutée, mais suffisamment vaste pour qu'elle ne donne pas le sentiment d'être étouffante.

Le sol est en parquet usé mais bien entretenu, les murs sont en béton brut, mais troués par de grandes fenêtres qui donnent sur un ravissant petit jardin regorgeant de grandes jardinières, et qui doit servir de terrasse aux beaux jours.

Il y a aussi de magnifiques photos aux murs, en noir et blanc, mais je vais devoir m'approcher de plus prêt pour voir qui elles représentent, ce que je n'ose pas faire pour le moment.

Les tables sont-elles aussi un harmonieux mélange d'ancien et de moderne: les pieds sont en fer forgé vintage, mais les plateaux ronds sont en bois rutilant et les sièges sont couverts de toile en lin naturel.

Les tasses sont en fonte rouge, avec un aspect vieilli, mais les assiettes sont en métal, les verres sont modernes, larges, profonds. Les sets de table et les serviettes sont du même lin que celui des sièges.

L'éclairage est assuré par des spots au plafond et aux murs; et par des guirlandes lumineuses courant presque au hasard le long des murs. Il y a aussi des spots incrustés dans le plancher, et, plus étonnant, des jardinières ont été creusées à même le sol, et déversent des philodendrons et des azalées rouges.

Au bout de la salle il y a un grand comptoir en angle, en chêne grisé, recouvert d'un plan de travail en aluminium, avec des tabourets assortis devant.

Derrière le comptoir on distingue l'évier, les rangements, le percolateur et les boissons diverses.

C'est grand, et visiblement les pâtisseries qu'elles servent sont faites maison.

C'est un endroit chaleureux, et cette impression est renforcée par un gros poêle en fonte noir contre le mur en face de la porte.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Pas à ça en tous cas.

Ce n'est pas immense, la salle doit pouvoir contenir une trentaine de personnes, à vue d'œil, mais le cadre est super, et elles doivent avoir du monde.

Bella a l'air vidée.

Alors que moi je me sens plein d'adrénaline.

Mais je respecte le choc des trois filles.

Nous nous retrouvons à boire tous les cinq ensemble.

Le chocolat chaud est vraiment bon, et je le dis à Rosalie.

Nous dégustons en silence.

Puis Rose s'adresse à nous tous:

« Bella, tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher, tu ne tiens plus debout. Moi je vais dormir avec Alice, alors vous deux, les garçons, si vous voulez vous pouvez dormir ici, je vous passe ma chambre, il est tard, il vaut mieux que vous ne repreniez pas la route. On verra demain matin, d'accord? »

Je me retiens de hurler de joie.

Emmett approuve pour nous.

Nous rassemblons les tasses et verres dans un plateau que nous laissons sur le comptoir et nous montons à l'étage par un escalier étroit.

Il fait nuit mais l'appartement a l'air très chouette lui aussi.

Je vois au passage un salon mais Rose nous entraine vers une chambre, la sienne visiblement.

La lit est grand, défait, les draps sont dans des tons de rouge et de gris, comme sa chambre.

Elle s'active à retirer les draps du lit puis en sort une autre paire d'un placard qu'elle nous tend:

« Ca ne vous fait rien de faire le lit? Je ne veux pas laisser Alice »

Emmett s'empare des draps:

« Bien sur, va la rejoindre »

Elle file et je trouve la salle de bain tout seul comme un grand .

Quand j'en ressors, Bella attend devant la porte. Elle a passé un grand tee shirt noir avec le logo de Disney dessus et mon cœur fait un bond.

Elle entre à son tour dans la salle de bain et j'attends qu'elle sorte.

Elle a l'air surprise de me voir et je joue franc jeu:

« Tu vas pouvoir dormir? »

« Non, certainement pas… »

« Moi non plus. On peut discuter? »

« Oui bien sur »

Elle se dirige vers le living mais je la retiens pas le bras:

« J'ai pas envie de devoir chuchoter, on peut aller dans ta chambre? »

Elle rougit mais me guide vers la chambre tout au fond du couloir.

La pièce est dans les bleus, il y a un grand lit, un bureau avec un ordinateur, un placard, un petit canapé et surtout une multitude de rayonnages de livres. Je me demande si j'en ai autant!

Elle doit voir mon étonnement et m'explique:

« J'adore lire, j'achète mes bouquins en brocante, et on a un arrangement avec un SDF du coin: il me ramène tous les livres qu'il trouve en fouinant dans les poubelles et en échange on lui donne à manger »

Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Tu es une chouette fille Bella. Vous êtes des filles supers, toutes les trois. J'espère que tu le sais… »

Ses narines frémissent, sans que je ne sache si c'est d'amusement ou de tristesse:

« C'est toi qui me dit ça? »

« Oui. C'est moi. Alors tu peux me croire! »

Elle ne répond pas et se lève:

« Je dois demander un truc à Rose »

Elle quitte la chambre et j'en profite pour aller prévenir mon frère:

« Hem, je vais discuter un moment avec Bella, dors, m'attends pas! »

Il grogne:

« Le syndrome de Stockholm, tu connais? »

« Ta gueule. Et puis j'ai vu comment tu regardes Rosalie… »

« Je dors… »

Je retourne dans la chambre de Bella, elle me rejoint peu après.

Ses yeux sont immenses, elle a l'air stupéfaite.

« Quoi? »

« Euh, ton frère… »

« Quoi Emmett? »

« Il a…Récupéré les CD… »

« Pardon? »

« Les CD…Les premiers qu'on a…Pris. Il a dit à Rosalie qu'il allait les cacher. Tu sais, au où les flics viennent fouiller notre appart… »

Ah. Il doit être plus emmouraché que je ne le pensais.

Mais je prends un air blasé, comme si c'était la norme dans notre famille d'aider les voleurs:

« Bah t'en fais pas, on est comme ça chez les Cullen. On laisse pas les gens dans le pétrin. »

Autant regarder les photos dans le salon de thé me paraissait bizarrement inapproprié , autant inspecter les livres dans sa chambre ne me dérange pas.

Bien entendu, vu comment elle se les procure, sa bibliothèque est très hétéroclite.

C'est en me tournant pour lui demander si je peux en emprunter un, que je vois une pile de livres flambants neufs sur sa table de nuit.

Comme ils me paraissent vaguement familiers je m'approche et reste confondu: ce sont mes livres.

Bella soupire.

Je la regarde, elle est rouge et confuse.

« Je t'ai dit que je les ai lus. Pour la mission, tu sais… »

« Ouais. Tu m'en as déjà fait la critique d'ailleurs »

Je ne m'attendais pas à les voir là.

Bella s'allonge sur son lit.

« Je crois que je vais dormir, finalement »

Je devrais sortir et aller rejoindre mon frère.

Mais Emmett ronfle facilement, et on est très grands tous les deux. Alors je tente ma chance:

« Je peux dormir avec toi? »

« Euh, ben… »

« Promis, je te toucherai pas »

« Bon, OK »

Je m'allonge alors et son odeur m'envahit.

Une note florale et sensuelle. Sa respiration est irrégulière, presque haletante. L'adrénaline et le stress refluent lentement de mon organisme. J'assimile sans doute les événements des dernières heures. Mais ma virilité, elle, réagit comme un chef à la proximité de Bella.

Et ce, d'autant mieux que celle-ci n'est plus armée.

Ne pas la toucher.

Promis.

Tu parles…


	11. amour

_**Edward PDV**_

Je ne bouge pas. Je brule littéralement mais en silence.

Je ne crois pas avoir déjà ressenti un tel désir pour une fille, je me demande si mon attirance est décuplée par la situation…

Je suis passé de victime à Zorro en quelques minutes et…Ca me plait.

Définitivement.

Je ne vais pas passer à l'acte, je vais lui parler.

Lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Même si je ne sais pas réellement ce que je ressens pour elle…

Mais je sais combien je la désire, à quel point je veux la connaitre aussi. C'est déjà un bon début, il me semble.

Après tout, je suis dans son lit, elle aussi doit bien ressentir quelque chose pour moi, non?

Je prends ma respiration, cherche mes mots.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi? »

Elle m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Cette fille est…Déstabilisante.

Et pas qu' un peu…

Je ne réponds pas, mon cœur bat à toute allure. Comment lui dire, comment expliquer ce que je ne comprends pas moi-même?

Sa voix monte alors à nouveau, stressée:

« C'est surréaliste comme situation. Depuis le début. On se retrouve enfermés dans cette pièce, et depuis tout s'enchaine. Et là tu es dans mon lit, après m'avoir aidée alors que j'ai cambriolé ta maison…Je ne comprends pas, vraiment…On va où là? »

« Euh… C'est vrai que c'est bizarre comme situation, on s'est rencontré d'une manière plutôt originale mais…On s'est rencontré, c'est le principal, non? Tu…Tu me plais Bella. Vraiment. C'est difficile à décrire, tu m'attires , c'est comme si je t'avais reconnue. Comme si je savais inconsciemment que tu es faite pour moi… »

Elle garde le silence et j'enchaine, sans réfléchir:

« En fait, tu ressembles à ma mère, je crois et ça me rassure, ça me plait aussi… »

« Je ressemble à ta mère et ça te plait? »

La panique dans sa voix est perceptible. Quel sombre idiot je suis de lui avoir dit ça!

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! En fait, en toi je retrouve certains traits de caractère de ma mère, que j'aime, que j'apprécie, que je respecte chez elle. Tu es courageuse, franche, protectrice. J'aime ça. Bon, bien sur il n'y a pas que ça hein… »

« Edward? Tu me fais flipper là. Tu parlais comme ça de ta mère à ton ex? Non parce que je comprends bien des choses si oui, hein… »

Le ton de sa voix est clairement moqueur et je me retourne d'un bloc, collant mon ventre contre sa cuisse. Elle sursaute.

« Ca tu vois jeune fille ça s'appelle une érection et je te rassure tout de suite: jamais je n'en ai ressenti pour ma mère. Par contre pour toi, comme tu peux le sentir, c'est impossible à calmer, et ça en devient même douloureux… »

« Tu n'avais pas promis de ne pas me toucher, toi? »

« Si. Et je vais tenir parole. Sauf si tu viens me chercher… »

Sur ces difficiles paroles je me tourne à nouveau, loin d'elle.

Et j'attends.

J'attends.

J'attends encore.

Le silence est de plomb, bien que ni elle ni moi ne dormions.

Sa respiration est haletante, autant que la mienne.

Si elle reste sur ses positions la nuit va être longue. Et inconfortable…

Je surveille sa respiration, et si elle s'endort j'irai dans la salle de bain, histoire de faire retomber la pression…

Mais je la sens bouger et sa jambe frôle la mienne.

Je ne bouge pas.

Elle se déplace tout doucement et finalement elle se retrouve collée à moi.

Nous sommes tous les deux couchés sur le dos , nos cuisses , nos hanches et nos bras brulants les uns contre les autres.

Nous restons encore un moment sans bouger et à l'instant où je m'apprête à lui proposer de continuer elle se tourne d'un coup et m'escalade.

Elle est à califourchon sur moi, ses mains sur mes épaules et ses cheveux balayant mon torse.

Je passe aussitôt mes mains dans son dos, sur sa nuque et l'attire à moi.

Nos lèvres se trouvent et nous ouvrons tous les deux la bouche avec avidité, pour un baiser animal.

J'ai faim d'elle, terriblement. Sa bouche a un gout fruité, que j'adore tout de suite et qui me rend dingue. Mais elle quitte rapidement ma bouche pour laisser ses lèvres glisser sur ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou, et elle arrive à mon torse, et donc à mon tee shirt. Elle se relève alors légèrement et soulève mon vêtement, et je l'aide à me le retirer. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, et je suis sure qu'elle s'en rend compte quand sa bouche se promène sur mon torse.

A tâtons je trouve son dos et soulève moi aussi son tee shirt, qui passe par-dessus sa tête. Je l'attire alors vers moi, la serrant pour que nos poitrines nues se frôlent, se touchent.

Mon pénis réagit de manière particulièrement vivace et joyeuse à ce contact. Le pauvre est en manque, depuis le divorce je n'ai pas connu d'autre fille et depuis ma pneumonie je n'ai…Même pas tout seul…

Mais je suis un gentil garçon, parfaitement civilisé, et je vais savoir me retenir.

Bon, en fait non.

Je nous retourne d'un coup, sans l'avoir décidé et surtout sans pouvoir me contrôler…

Nous nous embrassons toujours, tandis que mes mains caressent son corps, ses seins, justes parfaits entre mes doigts, son ventre, ses hanches…Et je rencontre un petit short de coton, très agaçant. Je le fais glisser vers le bas et mon cœur et mon pénis bondissent à l'unisson quand elle soulève les hanches pour faciliter son déshabillage.

Je quitte ses lèvres pour accélérer les choses.

« Tu es magnifique Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi… »

Elle se contente d'un gémissement pour toute réponse, sans doute parce que je viens de gober son mamelon gauche…Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux et je descends plus bas encore, ma bouche allant épouser étroitement sa féminité…

Elle se cambre et gémit fortement sous la caresse, tant que je ne peux plus me retenir…

Je la titille encore un peu de ma langue puis me laisse à nouveau glisser sur elle, et vais murmurer à son oreille:

« Tu as des préservatifs? »

Elle approuve et tend le bras vers la table de nuit. J'en profite pour me débarrasser de mon boxer.

Elle allume la petite lampe de chevet et c'est d'une main tremblante que j'enfile la protection de latex.

Elle m'accueille à nouveau entre ses jambes et nos lèvres je joignent à nouveau.

Je passe ma main entre ses cuisses pour aller, la caresser, pour être sur qu'elle soit prête à me recevoir. Elle l'est si j'en juge par son humidité…

Elle joint ses doigts aux miens et ensemble nous guidons mon sexe dans le sien.

Après c'est juste incroyable. Comme une osmose, aussi bien physique qu'émotionnelle.

Je quitte par moment ses lèvres pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle soutient mon regard tandis que je vais et viens au plus profond de son ventre.

Le plaisir vient en peu de temps, fort, puissant, impérieux.

Je ne cherche même pas à le retenir, parce que sous moi Bella jouit elle aussi, ses joues rougies, sa bouche entrouverte sur un cri silencieux.

Je me déverse en elle, bien que techniquement ce soit dans la protection…

Nous roulons sur le côté, haletants, en sueur et heureux.

Je crois ne m'être jamais endormi aussi vite de ma vie…

_**Bella PDV**_

Je suis réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui vient chauffer mon visage, à travers le store que je n'ai pas tiré totalement hier soir.

La mémoire me revient d'un coup, et une grosse boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Ma première pensée est pour mon père. Je referme les yeux. Je vais devoir lui parler aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas hâte.

Puis je me fige.

Edward.

Je savais que ça devait arriver, sans doute depuis l'instant où je l'ai vu, dans cette pièce de sécurité: on a fait l'amour.

Et merveilleusement bien , en plus.

Je me retourne prudemment.

Le lit est vide.

C'est mieux comme ça.

Il a comprit que la situation était trop bizarre entre nous , qu'on avait besoin de coucher ensemble pour se sentir mieux et que notre « histoire » ne pouvait que s'arrêter là.

Il est parti sans me réveiller, et il a eu raison.

C'est vraiment, vraiment mieux comme ça.

Je me lève, parce que la boule dans ma gorge a grossi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Je repasse mon vieux tee shirt et mon shorty et sort dans le couloir.

La porte de la chambre de Rose est fermée. Emmett a du partir avec son frère, mais comme je n'en suis pas sure je n'ose pas ouvrir. En revanche j'ouvre tout doucement la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

Mais seule Rose y est, endormie sur le côté, le nounours d'Alice entre les bas.

Je passe par la salle de bain pour un peu de toilette et je descends dans le salon de thé retrouver mon amie.

Nous n'ouvrons le salon de thé qu'à partir de 14 heures 30 en cette saison, et on y prend toujours nos petits déjeuners.

J'ouvre la porte et reste confondue.

Il est habillé mais encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et il a un air naturel, content.

Il est assis à la table la plus proche du comptoir, celle où Alice, Rose et moi mangeons toujours quand le salon de thé est fermé.

Devant lui une grande tasse de café fume et il ne me voit pas, occupé à couper des petits morceaux de beignets.

Assise en face de lui il y a Shirashi, la chienne d'Alice et de Jasper, une petite yorkshire marron et beige, à qui Alice met des barrettes et des colliers en strass.

Edward lève le regard, vérifiant qu'Alice ne les voit pas. Mon amie est de l'autre côté du comptoir, en train de faire du thé. Edward fait alors un clin d'œil à Shirashi et lui lance un bout de beignet, qu'elle attrape avec agilité et qu'elle avale en grognant de plaisir.

Edward lui sourit et Shirashi tourne la tête vers moi et pousse un aboiement joyeux.

Grillée.

Alice se tourne et m'offre un pale sourire.

Edward se lève et marche vers moi , un immense sourire sur le visage.

En moins d'une seconde je suis dans ses bras et ses lèvres se posent sur mon front , ma joue, puis cherchent ma bouche.

Je lui rend son baiser avec fougue et il me soulève de terre, s'apprêtant visiblement à me faire tournoyer mais je dégage ma bouche de la sienne et lui murmure à l'oreille:

« Alice… »

« Tu as raison, désolé »

Il me repose mais me prend par la main pour m'entrainer à la table.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure.

Il est là.

Il est resté. Et il ne donne pas l'impression de vouloir s'en aller tout de suite…

Je me sens mieux. J'ai envie de sourire mais je me maitrise parce qu'Alice nous rejoint. Elle a les yeux très rouges même si elle essaye de faire bonne figure.

Elle m'embrasse et prend sa chienne dans bras. Shirashi se met à grogner de bonheur. J'espère que la petite chienne, que Jasper lui a offerte, l'aidera à calmer son chagrin, même si je ne suis pas bien sûre que l'histoire entre Jazz et elle soit vraiment terminée.

Edward me tient toujours par la main et ses yeux verts brillent incroyablement fort.

Alice a bien entendu vu nos mains et elle me demande de l'aider à sortir la plaque de doonuts. Comme si elle avait besoin d'aide...

Je la suis derrière le comptoir et elle me sourit:

« Tu es avec Edward alors? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, on a couché ensemble cette nuit mais je ne sais pas où on va »

Mon cœur se remet à battre à toute allure en prononçant ces mots. J'essaye de ne pas espérer mais c'est difficile. Alice souffle:

« Oh arrête voyons! Il te dévore du regard, il est fou de toi, c'est évident »

Oh là là là là là là!

Je le regarde à nouveau. Il fait le tour de la salle, regardant attentivement la déco, est surtout les photos aux murs.

Il est beau, et viril et fort et…

« Et toi, tu l'aimes? »

Alice me fixe, directe, comme à son habitude.

Je me sens rougir mais je la regarde droit dans les yeux:

« Autant que tu aimes Jasper »

Elle rougit à son tour et se tourne vers les pâtisseries, quand Shirashi devient fofolle et se précipite vers la porte en aboyant à gorge déployée tout en remuant la queue à toute allure. Elle se dresse sur ses pattes arrières et agite frénétiquement les pattes avant contre la porte, dans une vaine mais amusante tentative de l'ouvrir.

Edward s'avance et je le rejoins.

Evidemment , Jasper est de l'autre côté. Quand on parle du loup… J'hésite à lui ouvrir. Mais il me sourit , bien qu'ayant un air légèrement surpris en me regardant, et fait des signes à Shirashi. Je ne peux pas lutter contre la joie délirante de la chienne et ouvre la porte.

Alice n'a pas assez de force pour me tuer, hein?

Jasper entre et Shirashi l'escalade littéralement.

Il la caresse et l'embrasse, tandis qu'elle nous assourdit avec ses aboiements de joie bien stridents.

Alice ne bouge pas de derrière le comptoir mais Jazz, la chienne dans les bras va vers elle.

Edward se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil:

« Personnellement j'adore tes cuisses et tes fesses mais tu devrais peut-être passer un jean ,non? »

Argh. Jasper m'a vue en petite culotte. Voilà pourquoi il avait un drôle d'air en me regardant!

Je cours vers l'escalier et ma chambre. Mais ce n'est qu'en entrant dans celle-ci que je me rends compte qu'Edward m'a suivie. Il me prend dans ses bras et nous projette sur le lit en riant. Il commence à m'embrasser et, bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée de laisser un peu d'espace à Alice et Jasper...

Et moins d'espace entre Edward et moi…

_**Ndla: Joyeux anniversaire à Nic Cullen! Mille baisers ma douce, et tu auras une petite place dans le prochain chapitre de cette fic!**_

_**Quand à toi Shirashi, je t'avais promit de figurer aussi dans cette histoire, et te voici, toi la fan absolue de Jalice, devenue la « fifille » de Jasper et Alice^^ Contente?!**_


End file.
